The Musical Mealstrom
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Originally by FF's Nightmare being continued by EricaDC-ComicsQueen editing has been done please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

In Gotham City and in cell in Arkham Asylum was Music Meister and he's annoyed that he was sent here with a device stuck around his neck that stops him using his powers to control people with his singing voice, but smirks knowing he had at least a one night stand with the lovely Black Canary.

Watchtower:

Black Canary some reason she's sick. Wonder Woman is confused since Amazon Women never got sick on the Island. Batman gave Black Canary a pregnancy test. All of the Justice League members look at him strangely. Vixen tells Black Canary to go to the bathroom. Black Canary cruses out loud and blew the hinges off the door with her Canary Cry. She's mumbled

"That Meister raped me before the death trap. I'm carrying his baby! If I wasn't a heroine I would killed him for that. Argh!" She stomping.

"I heard something about abortion. Are you going abort?" Superman asked, that cause Canary to freeze in her stomping. Black Canary speed to confront the man of Steel.

"I always want child but I will never do that awful thing called Abortion!" she said and starts to cry and mutter, "I just need a man that could help me raise this child with me. I guess I'm done with the Justice League until this child is older enough to take care of himself/herself."

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she followed the hand to who the hand belong to. It was Green Arrow with a smile on his face.

"I want to be that man for you and that child." Green Arrow got on one knee and said, "I also want you to marry me."

Canary was shocked and surprise but she only could nod yes a smile on her face. Green got up held Black Canary close. They kissed.

"I wish we could go to a different dimension to get away from that jerk!" Green Arrow wondered.

"I think I could help you with that." Said a mysterious voice.

All of the members of the Justice League and saw Dr. Fate appear from cross shape portal.

"Here's a place that isn't advance and they don't have any archers. They only have Swordsmen, Ninjas or Samurais." Dr. Fate spoke.

Black Canary and Green Arrow look at each other before they both nodded at the same time and jump through the portal to the Elemental Nations.

"I suggest faking their deaths." Dr. Fate said turning towards Martian Manhunter.

"I'll do it then." Martian Manhunter said.

By faking their deaths no one will ask questions of them missing and so a plan was made and Martian Manhunter knew the perfect person to help him and the others to pull this plan off.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

In Arkham Asylum prison inmates saw that all of the Justice League was crying even the stoic Batman was doing so. The news report said.

"One hero and one heroine didn't make it outside of the bomb blast. Those were Green Arrow and Black Canary."

In a dark alley close to the fake death scene. Batman was waiting for someone. Martian Manhunter and Clay-Face.

"Thanks for your help Matthew Hagen. As promise I'm gonna help you out with your problem and you are free to go." Batman said as Clay-Face disappears into the shadows from the two Justice League members.

The Justice League decides to tell Green Arrows sidekicks the truth. Speedy and Artemis angry at Music Meister for raped what they consider their mother or big sister. Now with Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen aka The Green Arrow and Dinah Laurel Lance aka Black Canary. They got spat out in front of Tsunade. Tsunade was worn out by her fight with Hanzo but Orochimaru sense two people that are next to his teammate. So he rushes back to see if she needs help and hope that if the but he felt like these strange presents doesn't have any chakra at all.

When he got back to saw male and a female that wearing the strangest outfits he ever saw. He thought that he had seen all of the strangest outfits but these two have a better taste in fashion than kid named Matio Guy. While the green outfit guy has a bow and arrows. A Green zip-up hoodie with brown pants of sorts. A Black belt to keep his pants up. He also has red gloves and red boots. Orochimaru notices that the guy is blonde. Then he looks at the young lady. He guess both of these strangers are around Anko, Shizune, Yugao, Mikoto, Mebuki, Kizashi, Tsume, Minato and Kushina's age. He sees that young lady had strapless leotard with fishnet leggings as well with black boots. She is also wearing a black leather jacket.

"Who are you? Which village are you from?" Orochimaru asked, Tsunade stopped Orochimaru

"Can you see that the young lady is pregnant?" Tsunade said.

The bow and arrow guy went up both Orochimaru and Tsunade. He was kinda creep out by Orochimaru's appearance. Since the only person that had the skin colour back in his home world was The Joker.

"My name is Oliver Jonas Queen also known as The Green Arrow but please called me Ollie." Green Arrow said holding Black Canary's hand. "We came to this world to have happy life without a rapist known as the Music Meister who raped my newly wife. She's pregnant with his child. Could you guys help me? If you guys could help me to inject my DNA into the baby. I'm an archer if you couldn't tell."

"My name is Dinah Laurel Lance Queen also known as the Black Canary." Black Canary said moving closely to Green Arrow. "Please call me Dinah. We want to know your guys' names as well. We want you guys to help us out here. Since this is a new dimension from our dimension."

"My name is Tsunade Senju. That's fine. I'll help with your pregnancy since I'm a medic ninja." Tsunade said with a smile.

"My name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru said politely. "Dinah why did your old home called you Black Canary?"

"I have sonic scream but I prefer calling it the Canary Cry." Dinah replied.

What other skills do you have?" Tsunade asked.

"Martial Arts" Black Canary answered.

Orochimaru was wondering how would the cry help this Young lady and he decide to asked, "Could you show us what's so special about this sonic scream of yours?" Green Arrow and Tsunade help Black Canary to the outside of the cave.

All four of them saw the last remaining tree from the sanins' fight with Hanzo. Black Canary used her sonic Scream on the tree. The tree isn't there anymore. All four went back inside of the cave to rest before that Black Canary asked, "Tsunade do you have any books on you? So I can read?"

Tsunade nodded and brought out the first book of Jiraiya's and the name of it is 'Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'" Tsunade gave the book to her. Tsunade could tell from the first page that Dinah love it and she shows it to Ollie. He also likes the book.

"Dinah I just got an idea we should name our kid Naruto if it's a boy." Green Arrow asked.

"I just hope he only gets my canary cry." Dinah said loving the name, but was worried.

After the night and the next day of walking to Konoha. Where Black Canary and Green Arrow register as Konoha Shinobi. A Year later when Dan Kato died and Nawaki died as well as Orochimaru's betrayed the village.

"Dinah and Ollie sorry that I have to leave." Tsunade said. "Before I left I want you to know that since the night. I thought of you guys as my children and please tell Minato and Kushina that as well. Since they are on a mission right now. I can't stand being here. I'm going take little Shizune Kato with me okay. I hope you guys have good life without me."

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

**Graduation Day and the Shamed Criminal**

Alone by himself in his sound proof cell in Arkham Asylum. Tears rolling down his cheeks ever since the news he and the other inmates saw. He had been nothing but sad at loss of the one person he truly loved. Even though what he did to her was wrong he regretted doing the act himself, but to have once wasn't enough he wanted more. Love! Her love the love he felt and still felt for her. He didn't show his saddest when he was around the other inmates. A rap to protect how pathetic protecting a rap. He cried for the love his lost Black Canary. He cried her name no one could hear his cries as the sound proof cell blocked the noise to outside as he remembered her tied to that bed naked under the sheets.

*FLASH*

Black Canary was lying on a bed her wrists tied up by rope tied around the wooden head board with a turn treble on it. A divert covering her body up to her neck. Music Meister walked into the room bare chest wearing only black trousers he even remove his music theme glasses. Moving closer towards his desire. Stoking her cheek gently.

"You won't love me the way I want you love me, but I still want you." said Music Meister a small smile curled itself on his face.

He moved his face towards her lips kissing those beautiful lips that hold the lovely voice. Soon he was kissing her neck lifting her divert off her revealing her breast. May weren't they lovely like her. He touch them then moved down her bare body to her lady parts playing with it as he place his middle finger in her. Black Canary moans as she woke.

"What the hell?" she said stocked.

"Ssh, it be over just let me have you tonight." said Music Meister as he removed the rest of the divert off her than removed his trousers and pants.

Black Canary eyes widen with stock as she saw she was naked and wet from him playing with her. He was now fully naked his crock hard for her. No protection, come on as he lifted her legs up to enter her body. The look of lush in his eyes for her,

"Oh, hell no not going to happen." said Black Canary angrily setting off an 'Canary Cry'

"Argh! Bitch! Fine I didn't want to do this but I have no choice." said Music Meister removing the bat earplugs.

Black Canary struggled trying to break free from the ropes trying to stop Music Meister from removing the one thing that stops him controlling her like a puppet. Finally they were removed then music started and she about to launch another 'Canary Cry' but Music Meister covered her mouth with his hand.

_**You don't understand me**_

_**And now you soon you'll be**_

_**Mine and mine alone**_

_**As I have you**_

_**I'll make you moan**_

_**You won't reminder it true**_

Black Canary fell into a trance as she stopped struggling at last she is his. Removing his hand from her mouth he kissed her. He touched her whole body removing the ropes around her wrists. Letting her arms wrap around him kissing him pressingly as he kiss her back. Moments later Black Canary was asleep as Music Meister was sat up on the bed looking at his prize. This wasn't right this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her willingly not like this. It would be better if he put her in the death trap.

*FLASH ENDS*

Back in the sound proof cell in Arkham Music Meister was on his bed crying still, but he had calm down he was ashamed. Ashamed of what he did to her? Even when she survive the death trap he was hoping maybe this time he could have a second chance with her, but he got defeated by Batman. Now she was gone and he was a here in Arkham no better place for low life like him.

**Time Skip 10 years later**

**Back In Konoha**

Naruto got up from his bed. Now Today is October the Ten. It's his Ninja Academy's Graduation day for him and his class. Also he can't help to smile that Minato and Kushina want him to be their daughter's God brother. He decides to go and see them after he passed the tests for the Graduation day. While he was thinking about this. For some reason. He felt like signing.

_**First Verse:**_

_**Ever since I can remember**_

_**I train and train even harder**_

_**My parents aren't ninjas**_

_**But are the greatest**_

_**Now today has arrive**_

_**I'm going to thrive**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I**__**ts Graduation day**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm skilled in archery**_

_**And being a hero is my destiny**_

_**Its graduation day**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**Got my mum's powers**_

_**Making me the sound ninja**_

_**Its graduation day**_

_**Second Verse:**_

_**I've got so many friends**_

_**Where there have been so many legends**_

_**In this small village I call home**_

_**I can see up high from my room**_

_**I swear to protect it**_

_**And I will protect it**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Its Graduation day**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm skilled in archery**_

_**And being a hero is my destiny**_

_**Its graduation day**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**Got my mum's powers**_

_**Making me the sound ninja**_

_**Its graduation day**_

_**Third Verse:**_

_**I look up at the mountain**_

_**I see the each Hokage**_

_**Someday it been me**_

_**Up there with it would be**_

_**Crowd: **__**It would be, it would be, it would be**_

_**I won't give up**_

_**Soon I will be on top**_

"Naruto you up come on breakfast." Black Canary called (she'd not singing)

"Coming mum." Naruto calls back.

_**And I will honour**_

_**My fallen father**_

_**He died for me and mum**_

_**With my bow and arrow I'll be awesome**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Its graduation day**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm skilled in archery**_

_**And being a hero is my destiny**_

_**Its graduation day**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**Got my mum's powers**_

_**Making me the sound ninja**_

_**Its graduation day**_

"Here's your bag sweetie." said Black Canary giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck with your final exam. I can't believe your dad would be proud of you."

"Thanks mum I miss him too." said Naruto looking at the picture of Green Arrow holding Naruto as a baby with Black Canary. "Gonna go love ya mum I'm off."

**Its graduation day**

**I'm on my way**

**I'm skilled in archery**

**And being a hero is my destiny**

**Its graduation day**

**I'm on my way**

**Got my mum's powers**

**Making me the sound ninja**

**Its graduation day**

**Everyone joins in with the chorus:**

**Its graduation day**

**I'm on my way**

**I'm skilled in archery**

**And being a hero is my destiny**

**Its graduation day**

**I'm on my way**

**Got my mum's powers**

**Making me the sound ninja**

**Its graduation day**

When girls found out about Naruto could sing and did a good job as well. That causes Naruto to have Naruto's Fan Club. He fell sorry for the past heroes. Naruto was almost got jumped and raped by the fan girls. But he was saved by a Two Purple blurs, one Black blur and brown blur that grabbed him to help him out of the fandom of doom.

"Thanks again for the rescue. Anko-chan, Yugao-chan, Kurenai-chan and Hana-chan." Naruto said.

The girls blush at the suffix the got at their names and they all said in unison, "No problem. Naruto-kun!" Naruto moved closer to them and kissed them on their cheeks making their faces go red that would make Kizashi Haruno's hair jealous with envy.

Somewhere else in Konoha.

Kizashi Haruno's inner persona. **"Why is my hair all suddenly sound like it's jealous of someone?"**

Back with Naruto and friends. Anko be the boldest one. She went up to Naruto and pulled him into kiss him on his lips. That got the other girls mad at Anko for stealing their Naruto-kun's first kiss. Naruto knew was about to happen. So he kissed all of them on their lips and before the girls was shock at his actions. He disappeared from their sight.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

The Justice Hall Of Heroes a great building that stand in the great city Metropolis A man with orange red hair looked up at the statue of a woman. There were frame newspaper chippings around the statue. There was a deception of her below the statue the read it. The second generation Black Canary the daughter of the first Black Canary. Both were famous for their great martial arts and their sonic scream 'The Canary Cry' both died for truth and justice in the line of battle. There was another sign saying in capitals: PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH THE DISPLAY. The man sign sadly. He was let out of Arkham after servicing the full 15 years. He service his time but felt it should have been longer for what he did to her.

"Black Canary I wish I can see you again alive." he said out loud. "Huh? What's going on? Everyone, everything has stopped, but I'm still moving."

"That's because I stopped time temporary to talk to you Music Meister." said a male voice.

"Who said that? How did you know who I was? I'm not The Music Meister anymore." said Music Meister afeard and confuse. "I gave up villainy a long time ago I am not that man anymore."

"I know I have been watching you as I have been watching Naruto."

"Naruto? Who is that?"

"Your son."

"My, my, my son but how? I haven't not since ... Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Fate a lord of order."

Dr. Fate appeared before him. Music Meister's eyes widen time was still frozen, but the hero the lord of order was standing right there right in front of him. Only he and Dr. Fate were moving. Still confuse with questions to ask to be answered by Dr. Fate.

"I-I-I, I don't understand. The last time I've ever with another woman was with Black Canary and she'd dead so how can I have a son?" he asked.

"Simple when you with her, she fell pregnant with your child in results she and Green Arrow faked their deaths." Dr. Fate explains. "I, Batman, Martian Manhunter and with Clay-Face's help made it look like they died that day. I send Black Canary and Green Arrow after their wedding to a different dimension where they lived happily together with Naruto your son."

"So she'd not dead after all these years I cried for weeks." Music Meister said stocked. "I refuse early release and serviced my full 15 years thinking I desired it for doing what I did to her. My son thinks Green Arrow is his father. Why are here telling him all this? What you think the pain I feel isn't enough for me to suffer?"

"Green Arrow asked me to watch for any signs of your powers in the boy and today Naruto has just shown signs." Dr. Fate explains as his hands started to glow. "I am here to bring you to teach him to learn to control his power before the enemies of the village get wind of this."

Dr. Fate started a enchantment to create a portal to the dimension where he sent Green Arrow and Black Canary. Music Meister closes his eyes as a bright light filled the whole room. The next thing when he opens his eyes falling out of a portal. He groan in pain but saw Dr. Fate floating out of the portal unharmed.

"Why are you on the ground?" Dr. Fate asked.

"Really? You got to be kidding me I couldn't see a thing when you started up that portal spell thing. Now my clothes are dirty." Music Meister said angrily.

"I can fix that." Dr. Fate hands glow once again.

Music Meister stood up when a gold wind started circling him covering his whole body. All of Music Meister's clothes were gone replace with new clean clothes. The clothing was of this world. Music Meister looked at the clothes he was wearing. This is what the people of this world wearing.

"Now Benjamin Patrick McNote shall we continue to Konoha Village." Dr. Fate floats down.

"Sure and you can call me Ben." said Music Meister.

Konoha Village wasn't far only a mile away. As they walked through the forest filled with beautiful brown green trees which looked like they were plant there like they replace the first set of trees and there were hundreds of wild flowers growing in the warm sun light. He wondered did something happen here? If it did what?

"A war." Dr. Fate answered.

"What?" Ben said (Music Meister) confuse.

"I didn't read your mind if you were wondering the look on your face had the look of wonder on it so I answered."

"Oh, a war so a lot of people died here."

"Yes one of them gave his own life to protect and end the war. These trees were planted here and of course where life ends life also begins once again like a endless circle."

"So people that died in the war were buried here too?"

"No not all of them just those who didn't have families to morn for them. The local women planted the flowers for them. Here we are Konoha Village."

The village was big surround by a mountain top with faces calve into them like it was tribute to them like they were important. The village had many buildings with people around them. There were inns and market stalls. Different shops for almost anything. This is where his son was raise it was simple and warm like something out of a story book or something he read in a history book back when he was a young boy in school. Speaking of schools they were passing one and several children and teenagers started running out of it heading to their homes. Music Meister got a look of one teenager holding a rolled up stroll in his hand. Seeing he had blonde hair and blue eyes looking really happy as he head straight home.

"Naruto." Music Meister said seeing his son.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

"I can't believe you Dr. Fate. You know what this man did to me?" Black Canary said angrily.

"Yes, but your late husband asked me to watch any sign of Benjamin's powers." said Dr. Fate keeping calm.

"Benjamin? His real name is Benjamin." said Black Canary still angry.

"I prefer Ben and you didn't say Green Arrow was dead." said Music Meister looking at Dr. Fate.

"Sorry, but he was the one who gave his life and ended the war." Dr. Fate explains to Music Meister.

"He died a hero." said Black Canary snapping at the maestro.

"Dinah, please stay calm." Dr. Fate stepped in front of Black Canary.

"Stay calm this man raped me." Black Canary said starting to yell.

"Dinah please let us continue this inside the house." Dr. Fate pleads.

Black Canary narrowed her eyes at both men, but gave in and let them both into house. Naruto was in his room he heard every word his mother said. Green Arrow was never really his father, but the man down stairs with the red hair was his real father. He just passed his final exam and now just learn a very big thing in his life. His real father was a criminal that raped his mother and he, Naruto was the result of the rape. What does that make him?

"He'd changed like my butt he'd changed." Black Canary said still angry.

"I have changed. Look I am not happy either if you told me about Naruto I would've given up villainy sooner for my son." said Music Meister annoyed himself.

"Oh, you'll give up villainy for Naruto but not for me when we first met." Black Canary yells at Music Meister.

"Mum stop yelling at them why didn't tell me truth?" Naruto said his tone angry.

Black Canary looked at her son seeing the anger in his eyes. The whole kitchen was quiet. Everyone was looking at the boy angry at his mother. Black Canary's face saddens at her son's words. He was going to turn eighteen soon and she was hoping this would never come.

"It was too painful to tell you the truth it was also painful for me to in my world so I and Green Arrow came here after we were married." Black Canary said her voice calm then Naruto ran off out through the back door. "Naruto, wait come back."

"Dinah please let the boy go he needs somewhere to calm himself." Dr. Fate said putting an hand on Black Canary's shoulder. "This is not just about the past but his future to."

Music Meister watches his son ran off remembering his childhood as a boy. It wasn't easy growing up in a poor income but they got by. Studying hard to learn more about music and engineering to create his musical theme devices. He remembers his own father was too busy for him as a boy and Naruto needed his father. Naruto needed him. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the grave yard. There he went to the grave stone he visited when he was upset or worried about something.

"If you were never really my father then why do I have you archery skills?" Naruto asked the grave of Oliver Jonas Queen.

"When you were still in your mother's womb I inject Oliver Jonas Queen's DNA into you before you were born." said a woman's voice Naruto turn around.

"Tsunade you knew?" Naruto asked stocked.

"I did and others knew." Tsunade said. "Ollie was a good man Naruto he saw you as his son. If I made it in time he would be here now by your mother's side supporting her with Music Meister being here."

"Ben!"

"What?"

"My birth father The Music Meister his real name is Benjamin. He prefers Ben he doesn't go by the name Music Meister anymore."

"I see so he is no longer the man he was a long time ago. Still you need to learn how to control your new powers."

"I know."

"Come on you're mother is worried about you let's get you home."

Back at the queen house. Music Meister was annoyed, and angry. Black Canary just explain to him that she and Green Arrow had injected Green Arrow's DNA into his son. That's why Naruto doesn't have red roots and why the boy was very good at archery. Music Meister couldn't believe this in one day he learn the woman he loved wasn't dead, but alive, he has a son and they been here in this world all this time, but knowing that a hero put his DNA into Naruto made him sick.

"We wanted Naruto to be a good archer." said Black Canary frowning.

"A good archer you got to be kidding me. Dear god what was the matter of him being just a ninja." Music Meister said angrily. "He is my son you should have told me and we wouldn't be arguing."

"Like you give a damn about Naruto." Black Canary snapped.

"He'd my son of course I give a damn." Music Meister snapped back.

"Erm, I hate to come in between but someone is back." said Dr. Fate coming between the two.

"Naruto." said both Music Meister and Black Canary.

"Tsunade, oh thank you for bringing Naruto home." Black Canary said hugging her son.

"No trouble Dinah. So this is the man. Nice to meet you?" Tsunade said looking at Music Meister.

"Er, sir. Sorry it's going to get some use to calling you dad after losing someone I thought was my father." Naruto said feeling odd. "So when does training starts?"

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Music Meister woke up to the warm of the sun rays shining on his face. He open his eye as he sat up from the divert bed made up for him. Tsunade put him up for the night as Black Canary wasn't going to. Her hatred towards him was greater than he thought. So he didn't dream it last night. He was a father and now he was here. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said.

"Good Morning I made you breakfast I hope you like it." said Tsunade coming in with a tray with food on it. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep well thank you." Music Meister said with sign.

"Still not over the fact you're a dad?"

"Or the fact the woman I love hates my guts and faked her death to get away from me. I wish I never got these powers."

"Fate is curled to those who were never given guilds to help them, but now a young boy needs guidance for his future."

Tsunade left the room closing the door behind her. Wise words spoke with great wisdom for a woman who looks like she hadn't age in years since her thirties, but she was right though. Music Meister never had mentors to guild him when he got his powers and now he had a son a responsibility to his son. After breakfast a wash putting on clean clothes Tsunade was so kind to wash for him. Music Meister made his way to the house of his son. Outside the front door taking a deep breath and ...

"Mum's not home she went to the market." said Naruto from his bedroom window.

"Huh! Naruto! She'd not in. So ready to get started?" Music Meister asked then Naruto jumped down from his bedroom window.

"Yep, let's do this. Got my stuff."

"Stuff? What have you got in that bag?"

"Oh, just things we be needing. Let's see my shurikens, kusarigama, bow and arrow. Rope, grappling hooks, camping equipment, spare clothes and my lunch."

"Your mum made some for me."

"I asked and no she didn't."

"Of course, but the rest of it is not needed."

"But what if we were attacked while training. Konoha Village does have enemies."

Naruto started walking towards the gates. Music Meister looked at his son seeing how determined his son was about his training. Well by training he should say music lessons as they head towards the waterfall. Beautiful sight the waterfall as they finally arrive and the perfect place to start the lessons.

"Right let's get started." said Music Meister with a smile.

"I you notice you got a gap between your upper teeth." Naruto said seeing the gap on Music Meister's teeth.

"Yes, had it since I lost my first tooth. Now let's move on to the lesson."

"Huh? You think the world mum told me about would have better dental heath then here?"

"It has."

"Then why haven't it fixed your gap between your teeth?"

"They tried when I was a pre-teen they made me wear braces."

"What are braces?"

"A pair of straps that ... Wait, we getting off topic here. Enough of unnecessary questions let's get back to the lesson."

"Training."

"Lesson, training it doesn't matter what we call it? Let's get on with it."

"Sorry."

"This is going to be along a few weeks."

Back in the other world The Legion Of Doom were having their weekly villains meeting. All of them waiting for their leader to arrive to that the meeting. The villains waiting to were The Joker, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Fun Haus, Wotan, Cheetah, Killer Frost, and Poison Ivy. Finally their leader arrive and the leader was Vandal Savage.

"Gentlemen and ladies thank you for coming. We have much to discuss today like the disappears of The Music Meister." Vandal Savage spoke once he sat down.

"Isn't he retired rom villainy?" Fun Haus asked.

"That didn't stop The Weeper when he come out of prison and bump into The Joker." said Poison Ivy. "Besides I want to talk about how there are only three female villains in The Legion Of Doom?"

"Yeah, there more males in this Legion then my ex-boyfriend had brain cells not that he had any." said Killer Frost.

"Oh, my God will you stop talking about your ex-boyfriend already." said Cheetah getting angry.

"Enough!" Vandal Savage yelled. "Whether Music Meister is retired or not he is missing and I for one would like to know why and how he disappeared."

"I can answered that. One day ago I sense the lord of order Dr. Fate was near." Wotan spoke up. "Seeking revenge I went to fight and kill the lord of order, but I also saw The Music Meister talking to Dr. Fate."

Vandal Savage smirked evilly as Wotan explains what he saw and overheard Dr. Fate saying about the other world. Black Canary and Green Arrow faking their deaths and Music Meister having a son. Wotan even knows the words Dr. Fate used to the create the portal to the other world. This was perfect as they begin their evil plans to enter into this world and take over.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

In a mountain cave a man with pale white skin and long black hair. His eyes yellow and snake like his teeth sharp like fangs as if he had become a human snake Hyde. A smirk curled on his face as he felt something strange. No chakra how interesting he hadn't felt this for a long time not since Oliver and Dinah Queen first arrive to this world.

"Master?" a hissing voice spoke.

"It seems we have guests go greet them my dear." he answered.

"Yes, Master Orochimaru." the hissing voice spoke once more.

Orochimaru smirk widen as he stand upon the mountain top started to laugh evilly that got louder to it started to echoed throughout the mountains around him. The Legion Of Doom arrive through the portal Wotan created through them to get to this world. Smiles on their faces as they looked around.

"Ivy if you could be so kindly connected to the plants of this world." Vandal Savage said.

"With pleasure the land here is fresh and strong." said Poison Ivy as her eyes started to glow. "There he is and with the boy."

"Greetings strangers I am Hebi." said a hissing voice

The hissing voice belong to a girl with pale white skin and long black hair and her eyes yellow like a snake. She was wearing a battle kimono black. She smirked at the villains before her. Showing fangs on her teeth. She was no older than 16 years old just like Naruto. Vandal Savage smirked this could be a great opportunity for The Legion Of Doom to use in their quest to take over. High noon.

"Lunch time. Mm, mum made her tuna salad sandwich yum." Naruto said happily. "Didn't Tsunade make you any lunch?"

"I'm fine maybe she thought your mother would be kind enough to make me something." Music Meister said looking sad.

"Want half of my lunch?" Naruto offered one half of his sandwich.

"Thank you I guess you get your good heart from your mother." Music Meister took the sandwich and took a bite. "Wow, I see why you like your mum's cooking this is good."

"You think she'll forgive you?"

"No, she won't. I was young when I got my powers. No mentors and my parents were hardly around for me to listen or help me."

"So when become The Music Meister?"

"The family stopped talking to me like I didn't exist anymore. I last saw them in the court room with the look of shame on their faces."

*FLASH*

The courtroom was filled with people waiting to hear the sentence of the villain The Music Meister. His hands cuffed and black collar around his neck. The judge looked down upon him making him feel small. Music Meister turns around to see his parents. The look of disappointment and shame on their faces.

"Has the jury come to a convert?" The judge spoke.

"We have your honor." Said one member of jury. "We find The Music Meister Benjamin Patrick McNote guilty."

"Mr. McNote this court finds you guilty for trying to control the world and for that I sentence you to 15 years in Arkham Asylum."

The judge bangs his hammer down to make the sentence final. News crew were outside taking pictures and asking questions as Music Meister left the courtroom escorted out by four armored guards. He saw the news crews hassling his parents.

"Mum, dad." Music Meister called.

"To answer your questions I have no son." Said Mr. McNote with tone that was cold.

"Dad." Music Meister said stocked.

*FLASH ENDS*

"My own father said that knowing I was in ear shot of him. I haven't seen or spoken to my parents for 17 years now." Music Meister said sadly.

"Wow, so if you let visit you in your world I won't get to meet my grandparents?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto no you won't get to meet them."

"Can you stay here with me and mum. That way you won't be lonely with no family."

Music Meister looked at his son thinking about what he said. This place was peaceful and much better than hassle of big city, and after Naruto chad full control of his powers he was going back to his world. Where he'll be there alone and sad, but here he can see his son every day and be happy again. Then thoughts of Black Canary come to mind as she still hates him for what he did? What should he do stay here or go?

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

What a day? Music Meister thought to himself as he and Naruto walk back into Konoha Village. Today started off a bit stressful at first, but turn out great. He learns a lot about his son like his dream to become the next Hokage of the village. How much he missed when Naruto was little. Well that going to change.

"Naruto I want to be there for you in your next part of your final exam." Music Meister said.

"Really!" Naruto said excitedly. "Alright, great see again tomorrow same time."

"Of course. I like to be part of your life you're my son I want to be there for you."

"Thanks ... Dad."

Naruto hugged Music Meister and run off to his house waving from the front door. Music Meister wave back a smile on his face. Naruto called him dad for the first time all day. It felt good for once he felt happy again. Music Meister made his way back to Tsunade's house being greeted by her.

"Good evening how did the first lesson and training go?" Tsunade asked.

"Great better than I hoped." Music Meister said happily. "Naruto called me dad today after I dropped him home. I feel ... Well, I feel great and happy."

"Good to hear Ben. I have dinner ready in ten minutes."

"Hey, Tsunade what is the chunin exam anyway?"

The day Naruto woke up early to shouting of two people fighting. Tsunade explain the chunin exams. It was divided into three stages. A written exam followed by one on one combat to the team challenge in The Forest Of Death which sometimes students don't survive. Music Meister wasn't happy about this. His son going into a dangerous test like this.

"When were you going to tell me?" Music Meister yelled angrily.

"Never because you wouldn't understand." Black Canary yelled back. "It's Naruto's dream to be the next Hokage in order to that he has to take the chunin exam and he needs to pass to graduate from the school."

"So you know about all this with the exam. That our son might not survive the third stage."

"Trust me 'our' son will be fine he has Green Arrow's DNA in him."

"I can't believe I am hearing this. I am hearing you tell me the DNA of your late husband is going to help him survive The Forest Of Death."

"Well you haven't got any survival skills than that power of your's."

"You really don't know me do you? I didn't just rely of my powers I also relied on my smarts."

"Well you weren't smart enough to use your powers for good."

"Well I wasn't lucky enough like you to have mentors or be the child of one of the greatest heroes of all time."

"Oh boo ho for you."

"QUIET!" Naruto yelled he was fully dressed. "Geez, is this all you two going to do everytime you see each other? Mum, can you let it go already?"

"Naruto, there is a lot of things I can let go, but what he did? I just can't sorry but I can't." Black Canary said turning away from Music Meister crossing her arms.

Naruto looked at his mother seeing how dumb this was which made him feel like that when it happen, he might have been a mistake. His just groan as he grab his lunchbox and once nothing for his father again as he went off with Music Meister following him holding a box Naruto's breakfast. Black Canary wanted to make sure Naruto got his breakfast. Once they were at the waterfall an idea popped into his head. If it worked they stop fighting and his dad would stay here. Perfect but Naruto needed help and he knew the right people to help him.

"The chunin exams? What are they?" Cheetah asked.

"An three stage exam each child that goes into ninjutsu." Orochimaru explains. "Naruto has tp pass all three stages and I know his late adoptive father didn't get Kyuubi."

"What you mean snake boy?" Joker asked looking annoyed.

"Kyuubi is a demo called The Nine Tale Fox a monster I once summon before until Minato and Kushina enchanted Green Arrow's arrow fired at the breast." Orochimaru continued. "What that fool didn't expect was Naruto firing his arrow at the breast as well. Both Arrows hit and the breast went into Naruto."

"So if we get this boy we can take control of this breast the Kyuubi and both worlds will ours. Hahahaha!" Vandal Savage said smirking.

"Question how do we get the boy?" Riddler asked. "I hate to break to you but his mother is Black Canary and that means he will have her 'Canary Cry'."

"I hate to admit it but his is right." said Poison Ivy.

"That's where Hebi comes in. The second stage is next week. We strike when Hebi has becomes close enough to Naruto and your former villain Music Meister." Orochimaru smirked darkly. "I want to learn more about him because Black Canary and Green Arrow didn't spoke much of him."

"We hardly know him ourselves he kept to himself a lot." said Scarecrow.

"I can change that." said Hebi a smirk curled on her face.

Orochimaru smirked as he saw his dark student disappears into the darkness. Two worlds to rule have nice to know once the elemental nations fall and second world will be next. How delicious for him and his new allies The Legion Of Doom. Just delicious.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

After breakfast and calming down from this morning. Naruto was ready to start lesson two and time spending with his father. The sun was shining once more like the heavens knew Naruto plan to get his parents together. Giving their blessing to the young boy. Naruto wandered if his father still loved his mother.

"Hey, dad how do you feel about mum right now?" Naruto asked boldly.

"What? Right, now like this morning?" Music Meister asked.

"No! Before all this."

"What bought this on?"

"Oh, nothing really just wondering."

Music Meister looked at his son confuse about the question, but if he had to answer well his answer. What would his answer be? Now he was wondering himself? How does he feel about her? Well, he felt angry for her faking her death, but happy she was alive and she wasn't seeing anyone. He guess the better way to understand himself was in song.

_**First Verse: How do I feel?**_

_**Is a good question**_

_**Right now is unreal**_

_**Full of confusion**_

_**But I see you**_

_**And it's true**_

_**But I can't tell**_

_**How I feel**_

_**Course: If it was different**_

_**Maybe we'll be together**_

_**My heart aches keeping the distant**_

_**And it feels like forever**_

_**If it was different**_

_**"Oh, so you don't love her?" Naruto said sadly.**_

_**"Now I didn't say that." Music Meister said.**_

_**Second Verse: I'm only saying I don't know**_

_**One side wants her but **_

_**The other side brings me down**_

_**I can't stop thinking about her but**_

_**Does she, she cares for you**_

_**And I'm happy she kept you**_

_**Chorus: If it was different**_

_**Maybe we'll be together**_

_**My heart aches keeping the distant**_

_**And it feels like forever**_

_**If it was different**_

_**Third Verse: Love is hard in both worlds**_

_**I long time ago**_

_**I fell for an angel**_

_**But I let her go**_

_**I love her**_

_**And hate her**_

_**Chorus: If it was different**_

_**Maybe we'll be together**_

_**My heart aches keeping the distant**_

_**And it feels like forever**_

_**If it was different**_

Music Meister stopped singing when he and Naruto both heard a girl scream in terror. Music Meister and Naruto ran towards the screaming, and as they got closer they both heard growing from a pack of wolves. The girl was up a tree screaming as one out a time the wolves try to jump up to get her. She had long blonde hair with a light purple flower in her hair. Her eyes a lovely side of green and kimono was pink with red flowers around it.

"Please someone help me." said called out.

"It's a girl. A pretty girl." Naruto said with a goofy expression on his face.

"Naruto snap out of it. Launch a 'Canary Cry' at the wolves it will scare them off." Music Meister said hitting his son around the head.

"Mum, does that to me. Wait right sorry. One 'Ninja Cry' coming up." Naruto said taking a deep breath.

Naruto launch his sonic scream at the wolves making them flea from the sound hurting their ears, but it hit the tree making the girl fall from it. Naruto stop his 'Ninja Cry' and ninja ran towards the girl screaming, but she stopped when she fell into Naruto's arms. She looked up and saw Naruto smile and wick at her. Making her blush at him.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Takara was her name the girl Naruto saved. Takara meant treasure and boy was she a treasure herself. Anko was pretty herself, but Takara was something else. Today music lessons were put off as he and Music Meister took her to the village to see Tsunade as she was the village head doctor.

"Well, you seem healthy young lady." Tsunade said after checking Takara.

"Great to hear those wolves didn't bit you." Naruto said happily.

"Now do have anyone we can notify to get you? Like family we can let know you're safe and well." Tsunade asked.

"Family! Oh, no I have no family. I have been traveling since the war." Takara said looking sad.

"So you have nowhere to stay?" Tsunade asked seeing the shaking her head with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, I have an idea." Naruto said with a smile.

Takara was standing outside with Music Meister of Naruto's house. Takara looked at Music Meister with a smile. Music Meister smiled back. He could see why Naruto liked the girl she was pretty. Orphan since the war huh? Music Meister thought. Tsunade did say the war did moved from village to village maybe the village she was from was one of them that got attacked, but destroyed.

"Your son is very kind." Takara said her voice sweet.

"He gets that from his mother." Music Meister said.

"I believe he gets it really from you."

"Trust me if you knew me years ago you wouldn't say that."

"Mum said yes you can stay until the village Hokage makes a decision to what to do for you." said Naruto running out of the house.

"Oh, Naruto thank you, you are my hero." Takara said happily giving Naruto a hug then a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto turn red in the face sure this wasn't the first time a girl kissed or hugged him, but it was a kiss from a super cute super pretty girl. Music Meister looked at his son seeing the look on his face. Naruto likes this girl but I don't trust her. Music Meister thought to himself. They lost a day's lesson because of this girl. It been alright if she didn't get chase by the wolves, but something about her made him feel this girl shouldn't be trusted.

"OK, Naruto I'll see you tomorrow morning." said Music Meister.

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto said his eyes widen. "I can't I have school tomorrow and the second stage of chuuin exams are this weekend. We'll have other ninja students from other villages coming ..."

"OK, OK I get the point these exams are important to you. OK, I'll see you at your chuuin exam then. Bye Naruto, Takara." Music Meister wave good-bye.

"Bye, dad." Naruto wave back.

"Bye, Mr. McNote." said Takara waving good-bye.

Takara smile as she saw Music Meister walk off back to Tsunade's house. She and Naruto went inside and Takara saw Dinah who smile when she saw the girl. Not knowing she was being watch by the villains and Orochimaru through the flower in Takara's hair. Poison Ivy created a giant rose that connect any plant she wanted it to connect to like a TV screen.

"Ah, Dinah Lance Queen The Black Canary." said Orochimaru. "Your powers are indeed useful Poison Ivy."

"Thank you so much. Ah, my powers are stronger here." said Poison Ivy feeling powerful.

"Yes now we have a location of the boy's home we can learn much more." said Vandal Savage smirking. "Once we see what Naruto can do we can learn about his weaknesses and how weak Music Meister has become learning about his son?"

"He'll be easy to control once we have the boy." said Killer Frost.

"I say it's too risky what about his hypnotic powers when he sings?" Cheetah question.

"Wotan can create a shield that will protect us from his powers and the boy's." Vandal Savage said turning to Wotan.

"Once I know how strong the boy is I can create the shield and one against Black Canary, and I have another spell for the ninjas." said Wotan. "Nothing will stand in our way as once this world is ours and soon the next world will be eating out of our hands."

"Hebi stay there my dear student." Orochimaru said connecting to Hebi's mind. "Learn what you can and try to get into Naruto's schools."

"Yes, master." Hebi mind back.

At Tsunade's house Music Meister hardly touching his food as his mind was focus on Takara. It seems odd the season is spring and wolves do hunt in packs but during the day only a group of three not about seven. Seven wolves would've catch up to the girl before she reaches the tree and climb it. And if she made in time they would have her down. No starches or any dirt on her kimono. Something wasn't right.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Naruto took Takara to his schools. In the morning ninja school and in the afternoon Archery Academy. As soon Takara entered the classroom every boy turn their whole attention on her. Their jaws dropped at her beauty and of course jealousy from all the girls. Then Naruto entered the classroom a smile on his face. Every girl sign at him remembering how he could sing.

"Naruto-kun I saved you a seat." Anko called.

"Thanks Anko-chan. Come on Takara-chan you can seat next to Anko-chan." Naruto said grabbing Takara's hand.

"What? But I saved it ... Hi, I am Anko nice to meet you." Anko said both polite and annoyed.

"It's nice to meet you too I am Takara." said Takara politely.

"Her name means treasure." Naruto said googling at Takara.

"I'll say." the other boys said.

Every girl was stocked at each and every boy even Naruto to dull over this girl. Yes, she was pretty but to them she was a little witch charming the boys without trying. Loved by the boys but hated by the girls. Meanwhile Music Meister had a whole day to learn about this world. What to do how does one learn in this land? Books? They have book in this world how handy. Tsunade had quite the collection as he looked for a book to read. Music Meister saw a book with a title: Tales Of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Sounds interesting as Music Meister open the book and started to read the book.

"I see you enjoying my book collection." said Tsunade coming into the living.

"Huh? Yes, I thought while Naruto is at school I read up on the land here." said Music Meister noticing 2 hours had gone by he was also finish reading the book.

"My you can read quickly."

"Ah, I did a lot of reading as a boy even before I got my powers. I didn't have any friends growing up."

"I see which explains why you went into crime and villainy."

"Yeah and my parents were too busy. By any chance did Dinah read this book and got Naruto's name out of it?"

"She and Oliver choose the name together after reading that book. You look worried."

"That Takara girl."

"You don't just her either."

"She didn't say her surname or the village she come from like she didn't know it name. I knew the city I was living in by the time I was four."

"I know it doesn't make sense but I did felt something strange about her. She hides it well from Naruto."

"Maybe we should tell Dinah that girl living in her house. If this girl is bad news my kid in danger."

"Really care about them? Dinah describe you differently. You don't seem bad or evil."

"Can you tell her that because she doesn't hide her hatred for me? She not shy on letting me know."

Both made a plan to put their minds at ease. Dinah was out shopping at the market looking for tonight's dinner now they had an extra house guess, and they need more bits well. Like bathroom bits for another female in her house. Dinah had several bags on her arms and held in front of her face she could barely see her way down the streets. It made her struggle that she dropped the shopping.

"Argh! Zeus, help me." Dinah said.

"I'm not god but I am the next best thing." said Music Meister showing up.

"Really Zeus, help me and I don't need your help."

"Really, still stubborn since the day I met you. You need help."

"No I don't."

"Oh, for god's sake how many bags have you got here. Let me help you woman."

"Fine. I'll need help to put it away."

Finally she gave in and let him help her. Dinah took half of the bags and he took the other half plus the extra bag. They walked down the street together not talking to each other, but he needed to talk to her about Takara. How they shouldn't trust her, but first he needed to but it into a conversation. Finally they were in the kitchen putting the groceries away. Getting to the last item they both grab it at the same time their hands touch. They looked at each other sight in the eyes.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Music Meister was breathless as he got back to Tsunade. He left the house quickly after he releases what he and Dinah did. She didn't believe him when he said about Takara. How he and Tsunade don't trust the girl, but Dinah just yelled at him to take his things and get out.

"You two did what?" Tsunade said stocked.

"I just kissed her that was it. She was the one who took my pants off I swear." Music Meister said.

"Did you talk to her about Takara?"

"Yes and she didn't want to hear it."

"Are you sure you didn't put her in a trance?"

"Hey cut me some credit I just wanted to kiss her not have sex with her. She pushes me into the living room onto the sofa and did wonderful, wonderful absolutely wonderful things to me."

"Hm, well I talk to the elders and Hokage they won't postpone the chuuin exams, but will keep a close on the girl."

"So now what we do?"

"I'll be at the second chuuin exam I know you want to be there for Naruto so when you see Dinah try to keep your pants on."

"I didn't take them off she did on her own free will."

Tsunade looked at him with a look saying 'sure she did' Music Meister shook his head both angry and annoyed. It was dinner time at The Queen household as they had a quiet dinner together with Takara. Normally his mother would ask him how was his day was. So he decides to ask her.

"I was your day mum?" Naruto asked.

"It was fine how was school today?" Dinah said.

"Great I show Takara around the village today." Naruto answered.

"Yes Mrs. Queen Naruto such a gentlemen I enjoyed attending all the lessons today. He even show me how to use a bow and arrow too." Takara said with a sweet smile.

"Well, so was his father my late husband." Dinah said with a smile.

"What about Ben mum? My birth father? Did you see him today? Mrs. Hyuga saw you with him today." Naruto asked innocently.

"He helped me with the groceries today and that was it. Doesn't mean he'd change." Dinah said frowning at the questions.

"He still loves you, you know." Naruto said playing with his food.

"That's nice but I don't love the man and once the lessons are over I'll be happy once he'd gone for good." Dinah said with a hush tone to her voice.

"Oh, OK mum." Naruto said sadly.

His mother saw the sad look on her son's face. He was only eleven when Green Arrow gave his life to everyone in the village. Now he learn two days ago that his adoptive father wasn't really his father and now after five years he just met his real father. Maybe knowing that he has to say good-bye to another father would be unfair. Takara lay on the sofa as Naruto and Dinah slept she started to connect to her master.

"Master did see the reactions between them and heard about Music Meister." Takara mind with her real voice to Orochimaru.

"Indeed we all did my dear." Orochimaru mind with a smirk.

"Interesting The Music Meister still loves her and the boy wants his father to stay." said Vandal Savage.

"Well, I did kill his adopted father when he was only a boy." Orochimaru said. "Fool injured me took a piece of my soul with him to the afterlife."

"Now do we strike? I am inching to Joker bomb them with my killing jokes." said Joker getting impatient.

"Soon we need to learn more about the boy's avidities. How strong his powers he inherit from his parents and what we can do with them?" said Fun Haus.

That was true they didn't know what Naruto was capable of with the powers of both Black Canary and Music Meister. They need to learn more but learning Music Meister was still in love could be used to their advantage to their plans to be the rulers of two worlds. Soon they'll have the Kyuubi in their control once they have Naruto.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Anko and other girls have been eying Takara evilly as she hang a lot with Naruto and the other boys trying to get her attention. Takara laugh so sweetly as Naruto help her how to hold a bow and arrow. Then he shows how to fire the arrow too?

"Oh, look I hit the target." said Takara happily.

"Yeah and with more patience you'll be able to hit the center. Just like me." Naruto said with a grin.

Meanwhile Music Meister had decided to walk up to the grave yard. He felt like having a walk today. Knowing the elders and Hokage had sent ninjas to keep an eye on Takara was a weight off his shoulders, but he couldn't help think about Dinah. Their eyes locked and at that moment his heart just started beating fast. Her beautiful blue eyes looking at his blue eyes. He couldn't help himself he had to kiss her. Those lovely lips still soft from the last time he kissed her 17 years ago. Before he knew it he had lost his hakama kimono as she has removes it followed by her kimono and well onto the sofa.

"I don't know how to be a hero, but I still love her. If you were still alive maybe what happen yesterday wouldn't have happen?" Music Meister asked to the grave of Oliver Queen. "God, you raise my kid and here I am I missed everything. I envy you so much."

"So you're The Music Meister I was told so much about." said a male voice.

Music Meister looked up in a tree and saw a man with long spikey white hair. A grey hakama kimono with a red rode over it. He was wearing sandals and red lines down his cheeks. He was sitting on a tree branch with a big goofy smile.

"And you are?" Music Meister asked looking at the strange man.

"Jiraiya!" he said. "Tsunade sent me a message explaining everything. Nice to meet you Ben."

Jiraiya jump down the tree and landed in front of Oliver Queen. Jiraiya turn around and looked at the grave. He laughs a little at memories of him each both Dinah and Oliver on how to live here. He turns his attention back to Music Meister who had the look of confusion on his face at this strange man.

"So does that little ramen place still open?" Jiraiya asked hitting Music Meister's shoulder.

"Er, I only been in the village for four days and spend the first two with Naruto." Music Meister said still confuse.

"Ah, Naruto haven't seen that kid in years not since the war ended. Bet he gotten taller he was about his this high when I last saw him just above my hip."

"So you know my kid and how I ..."

"Yep, I don't like it but I put that aside as I taught Naruto how to control his chakra."

"His chakra but I thought because me and Dinah didn't have any chakra Naruto wouldn't have any chakra either."

"Oh, so Tsunade didn't tell you."

Jiraiya started telling Music Meister everything from the day the war began until it ended not with Green Arrow's life, but with something else. Something that made Music Meister a mix of different emotions.

"Dinah." Jiraiya said with a very big grin on his face.

"Jiraiya." Dinah said happily with a smile. "I didn't know you were in the village again."

"Yeah, yeah great, great." Music Meister said pushing Jiraiya out of the way. "An demon fox called Kurama. That's it you are telling me everything right here right now."

"Jiraiya you told him about the tale nine fox?" Dinah asked stocked.

"Well, he is Naruto's father." said Jiraiya realizing he awoken something.

"Does Naruto know about having a thing in him?" Music Meister asked while yelling.

"Naruto must never know ever." Dinah said with panic in her voice.

"OK, what the hell?" Music Meister looked at her an eyebrow raise in confusion.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Music Meister was told everything about how Naruto become the host of the Kyuubi. Naruto was only eleven years old when it happens. Minato and Kushina enchanted Green Arrow's arrow, but they didn't know Naruto had disobey Dinah and went off to fight the monster. He and Green Arrow fired their arrows at the same time in the same area. The enchantment got confuse and went into Naruto.

"The breast went into Naruto instead of Oliver." Jiraiya said. "Knocking the boy out creating his chakra. Oliver then went after Orochimaru to stop him."

"By the time we knew what happen Oliver die of blood lost and Naruto had the nine tale fox in him." said Dinah sadness in her eyes.

"So who made the decision to not let Naruto know?" Music Meister asked.

"The Hokage ordered it himself." Dinah answered.

"And what about Orochimaru?" Music Meister asked.

"He got away before we could get there to help Oliver, but we were too late." Jiraiya answered this time. "I agree with Tsunade and Ben we can't trust that girl Takara."

"What you can't be serous of me kicking that sweet girl out of my house." Dinah said getting annoyed.

"Oh, come on even I know you're not that blind." Music Meister said annoyed. "That girl isn't who she said she is? And I used to be a villain I know a bad guy when I see one."

"Really? Give me some proof and I will believe." said Dinah turn away from Music Meister.

"Come on Dinah." said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya you are my friend but I like it if you both leave now." Dinah demand.

Music Meister shook his head angry at her. Damn she was stubborn he thought as he and Jiraiya made their way to Tsunade. Wait, where did Jiraiya go? Music Meister looked around trying to see where Jiraiya went. He started looking for him by asking people if they saw him. Finally he found him in all places.

"A geisha house. Come on you told me you're a great and noble ninja. Not this." Music Meister said angrily at Jiraiya in the geisha house.

"Ben glad you can make it." Jiraiya said surrounded by beautiful geishas and drunk. "Join us saki it good stuff. Come relax I'll let have Izumi seat next to you."

"Sorry ladies but I need to take this man to someone."

"Hey, girls don't worry I will be back. Let go of me."

Music Meister had grabbed the old man by the collar and dragged him out of the geisha house. Jiraiya had drunk so much saki he had started singing off key. A horrible noise Music Meister wanted to hit him, but he restrained himself from doing because one person would like to do it herself. Finally they got to Tsunade who dumped a bucket of cold water on Jiraiya.

"Ay ah. What did you do that for?" Jiraiya yelled angrily then Tsunade threw another bucket of cold water on him. "Hey, quit it already I am already soba."

"That was for the smell." Tsunade said. "And a geisha house I should've known you go there once you got back here."

"Still the same as ever I see. I've only been gone for 5 years so want to get back to where we left off." Jiraiya said with a smile and a wink.

Tsunade looked at him and knocked him out with one punch to the head. Leaving a very big smoking bump on Jiraiya's head. Tsunade went inside as Music Meister picked Jiraiya up a bought him into the house. Music Meister put Jiraiya on a kitchen chair.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Jiraiya open his eyes noticing half of his clothes were missing. He only had his hakama on. He then saw a girl with a purple black hair up in a spiky pony tail wearing ninja fish net and an orange brown shirt. She had brown grey mixed eyes.

"Well hello young lady." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"The girl old enough to be your daughter knuckle head." Music Meister said putting an ice pack on Jiraiya's head. "The girl is Anko Mitarashi she goes to Naruto's schools. She here to help."

"Takara has every boy at school dulling over her." Anko said. "I and the other girls can see that's not right. Because she doesn't care her attention is focus on Naruto."

"So while Anko attends the school she and the other girls can keep an eye on Takara." Tsunade explain. "With the chuuin exams coming up we can't put aside she here to either steal or attack the village."

"So what's the plan? Dinah won't believe us about the girl without proof." Jiraiya said.

"And we'll get. Only students, teachers and parents are allowed in the second chuuin exam. While we do that you girl." Music Meister said.

"And pervert behavior." Tsunade said a dark look on her face.

"I get it no pervert behavior. Jeez, I can control myself." Said Jiraiya.

The last few days to the second chuuin exams were long, but they were ready for anything now. The students around the elemental nations arrive with their senseis. Music Meister was standing on the rail bridge next to Tsunade. He notice there wasn't many parents here. He saw Dinah on the other side.

"Where are the other parents?" Music Meister asked.

"Not many can make it due either work or missions." Tsunade said. "Now be quiet the Hokage is here to explain the rules to the students."

An old man wearing a round straw hat with a calcify symbol on the front of it stand before the students below from Konoha village and the other villages. Wearing his secret robes for special events like this. Meanwhile Takara was walking down the street no knowing she was being followed by Jiraiya or did she? A dark smirk appeared on her face.

"Where is this girl going?" Jiraiya asked himself. "Hm, better keep close."

"Master the second chuuin exams are in possesses and we have a guest coming." Takara mind to Orochimaru.

"Very well bring our guest to the cave." Orochimaru mind back.

Takara let Jiraiya follow her to the cave. Jiraiya watch her enter the cave. Wondering why she went into the cave. Then he notice the plants around him started to move. Wrapping themselves around his arms and legs. Jiraiya tried to break free but the plants' grips were too strong.

"Try all you want old man the plants here know who their master is." said a female voice.

"Who are you? Wow what an outfit?" Jiraiya said seeing a woman in a green dress with purple flowers on her dress and in her red hair.

"The name is Poison Ivy and I am one of the members of The Legion Of Doom." she said.

"What The Legion Of Doom? Di ... Black Canary and Green Arrow told me about you. You're from their world."

"Lose the secret identity thing pal we know Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen were The Black Canary and The Green Arrow."

"Good to see you again Jiraiya." Orochimaru said coming out of the shadows.

"Orochimaru still alive after losing badly to Green Arrow years ago." Jiraiya said angry.

"Yes and now I have an army of super-villains and my protégé Hebi." Orochimaru said as Hebi appeared in her disgust.

"Tsunade and Ben were right not to trust you." Jiraiya said struggling to break free.

"The more you move the tighter they get." Poison Ivy said smirking.

"We have to bring our plans forward we can't wait for third chuuin exam. If Tsunade is starting to know something is wrong. Hebi get them."

"Yes master." Hebi said disappearing into the shadow.

At the chuuin exam everyone cheered at the winner on the battle field below. It was Naruto Vs. Kizashi. Kizashi still wondering why he felt jealous that other day. Both boys powered up their fists with their chakra ready to fight each other. Hokage shouted begin and both boys went into battle.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

"Yeah, Naruto that's my boy." Music Meister cheered happily.

"Yes, I won without using my 'Ninja Cry' awesome." Naruto celebrated.

"You won this fight Naruto but next time you're going down. Kizashi said with a smile.

Both boy shook hands as a form of respect for each other as fellow warriors. The other students cheered the two boys. Once the second chuuin exam was over and each student checked over by Tsunade. Naruto went to speak with Music Meister while his mother head home quickly to make dinner.

"Naruto I'll see you at home Takara should be there by now." Dinah called.

"OK, mum see ya later." Naruto wave back. "Dad, I am so glad you come like you promise."

"Of course I would Naruto you're my kid and I am never missing anything in your life again. So ready to continue with your lessons again?" Music Meister said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah and can bring Takara along too please?" Naruto said begging a little.

"Naruto I don't think that's a good idea. We got a lot to do like on your high notes and low notes." Music Meister said. "Come on son the least desation we got the more time we got to get you control your hpynotic powers. Tsunade what's wrong?"

"Jiraiya, he hasn't return yet I'm worried." Tsunade said a worried look on her face.

Naruto and Music Meister looked at her worried themselves. Jiraiya did have a problem whenever he saw a beautiful woman, but when it comes to ninja missions or keeping the village safe. It not like him to not report in. Dinah return home and went into the kitchen to start dinner. As she entered the kitchen she fell to the ground unconscious. Takara appeared from the shadows a smirk on her face.

"Wow, wow I can't believe what I am hearing? Are you sure?" Naruto asked not believing what he was listening.

"Naruto I'm sorry but no surname or no injuries are obvious we can't trust her." Tsunade said.

"The ninjas haven't reported in I just asked the Hokage's guards." Music Meister said looking worried.

"But if they haven't reported in then that means?" Tsunade said her eyes widen with fear.

"Dinah might be in danger." Music Meister said his eyes widen. "Naruto wait come back let me and Tsunade take care of this."

Naruto ignored his father's calls and ran as fast as he could in his ninja run towards his home. Worried sick thinking the worse as he speed up towards the front door bursting through them. Breathless as ran throughout the house calling out for his mother, but no answer nothing at all not even a struggle. Music Meister and Tsunade finally caught up to see Naruto standing in the living room looking wild and scared.

"I can't find her." Naruto said tears running down his cheeks.

"Naruto don't worry son we'll find her I promise." Music Meister said giving his son a hug.

Dinah woke up in a cave her mouth covered by some cloth. She looked around to see she was tied up by her wrist by some kind of plant. Jiraiya was hanging next to her. He too tied up by the wrist and his mouth covered. His weapons removed from him and laying on the ground. What was going on? Then there was laugher coming from somewhere. It was cold and familiar. It couldn't be but it was Orochimaru coming out of the shadows followed by The Legion Of Doom smirking at their prisoners. Dinah's eyes widen in shock when she Takara.

"It's been awhile Dinah." Orochimaru said darkly. "I believe you already know my new allies and my protégé Hebi you know as Takara."

"Hello Mrs. Queen." Takara said soundly like a snake changing her form. "Ah, I feel much better now I am my lovely self again. Playing sweet and innocent made me sick to my stomach."

"Now all we need is the boy. Everything is going as plan." Vandal Savage said laughing evilly.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Nearly every ninja was armored up ready to look for Dinah and Jiraiya. Naruto watched from his bedroom window seeing everyone in the village that was ninjas went off. The remaining ninjas that were skilled in archery stay behind to keep the village safe. Tsunade had taken on some students to aid her in case medical attention was needed. Naruto looked down and saw his father talking to Tsunade.

"You think it's him don't you Tsunade." Music Meister said.

"Yes, I'm sure of it that's why I am going. He would try anything to lure Naruto into a trap." Tsunade said. "He betray the village a long time ago then with an army attacked the village that started a war. This time he can't get away not again."

"OK, be careful I'll stay here with Naruto. Right now he needs me."

"I see you're going to be a good father because the good man that was in you is finally free you are no longer the criminal you were a long time ago."

"Tsunade we ready to head out." said a ninja guard.

Tsunade bowed to Music Meister left quickly with the others. Music Meister a worried look on his face as he went into the house. He sign worried about Jiraiya and Dinah. He saw Naruto standing on the stair holding his bow and arrow a serious look on his face like he was going to go after them.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Music Meister asked.

"Sorry dad but I'm going to save mum." Naruto said gripping his bow.

"No, Naruto let the others go you can help defend the village, but not go after the people who kidnap Dinah and Jiraiya."

"I don't care I want to save my mum. I want to help."

"Help by defending the village. Look Naruto if it was up to me I'll let go, but Orochimaru isn't someone you're not ready to face."

"But he has my mother. He took my adoptive father's life when I eleven I won't lose my mother to him."

"Naruto, please I just met you a week ago and I don't what I do if you got hurt or killed. I care about you you're my son."

"Dad, but I want to help."

"I know I want to help too."

Then the room started to shake like it was an earthquake. Naruto and Music Meister both ran outside to see what was going on to see the village was under attacked by Wotan, Fun Haus, The Scarecrow, The Joker, Cheetah, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy and of course Vandal Savage. Music Meister's face dropped in stock as he saw The Legion Of Doom here in this world attacking the village. He couldn't believe it. They must have notice he was missing and must have tracked him down to here.

"I found them hello Music Meister long time no see." Cheetah said jumping off a building her claws ready for a fight.

"Naruto get back right now." Music Meister said moving back.

"Who's the crazy cat lady?" Naruto asked.

"What you call me? I am not a crazy cat lady brat." Cheetah said angry.

Cheetah attacked Naruto who flew back as he dodges each of her attack to slice him in half. Naruto started making fun of her making her mad at him. Then Naruto's fist started to glow and he arm thrust her in the chest sending her flying into a market stroll. Naruto turn around to see his father wrapped up by another giant plant up to his mouth. Music Meister struggled to break free, but the plant went sight into the ground taking it with him.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Music Meister was tied up next to Black Canary and Jiraiya is mouth covered like theirs was. Black Canary had an angrily disappointed look on her face. She wasn't happy to see Music Meister had too been captured or that he was right not to trust Takara who was really Hebi the protégé of Orochimaru.

"Now ben's here we can get out of here and save the village." Jiraiya said he was free from his vines.

"What the ..." Music Meister muffed out.

"Ninja remember." Black Canary muffed out.

"Hold on you mean you could've got out by yourself sooner." Music Meister muffed out angry.

"Yeah I know but I knew Orochimaru would kidnap you too, to get Naruto to fall for a trap. Now let's cut you down." Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his.

Jiraiya took out his knife and started to cut Black Canary and Music Meister down. All three head outside the cave and made their way down a mountain path. Up in nearby trees hiding in the shadows were Orochimaru and Hebi smirking evilly as they saw the three escapes just as plan. Both disappeared to the village still under attack.

"Have they escape?" Vandal Savage asked admiring the sight of chaos.

"They have and soon we'll have the boy being half of their ninjas are gone the village will soon fall." Orochimaru said.

"Naruto would want to save his parents and be getting ready to strike." Hebi said looking down on the village.

Naruto was in his room putting on ninja armor on putting mask that covered his mouth and nose leaving his eyes. Naruto grab all his weapons ready to fight. Naruto got to the front door and saw up high on Hokage Mountain. There he saw Orochimaru and someone he had no idea was but he guess was from The Legion Of Doom. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight of them.

"Naruto, the village is under attack will you protect." Hebi said with Takara's voice.

"Takara if that's really your name." Naruto said his bow and arrow ready to fire.

"So you learn I'm not a sweet orphan girl." Hebi smirked her real voice as she went into combat pose.

"Remember Hebi I need the boy alive." Orochimaru mind to Hebi as he watch.

"Yes, my master." Hebi mind back showing her fangs.

Naruto fired his arrow at Hebi and she dodge by back flipping then she strike to attack Naruto. Jiraiya, Black Canary and Music Meister made it down the mountain path. Music Meister felt this was too easy even for them. Poison Ivy's vines would've either attack or tighten their grip on them unless they were supposed to escape.

"Wait, this isn't right." Music Meister said stopping in his tracks. "Like this was plan for use to escape."

"What you mean?" Black Canary said stopping. "It did felt too easy even for me."

"But that would mean the kidnapping was to get you and half the village defenses out of the village." Jiraiya said jumping onto a tree. "I'll go ahead to warn the others to send them back to the village. Try to get to the village and help you face The Legion Of Doom before. Good luck."

Jiraiya swiftly moved to tree to tree at top speed. Black Canary and Music Meister ran as fast as they could to get to the village. In Gotham City it was quiet too quiet for The Dark Knight's liking something wasn't right as he narrowed his eyes.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

For nearly a week no Riddler, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Joker. No Joker now that wasn't right. Batman called an emergency meeting at The Watchtower about the missing villains even the one who was retired from villainy Music Meister. Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Fire, Ice, G. L. Guy Gardner were waiting on one more member to arrive, but the meeting needed to start missing villains isn't right. Batman cleared his voice then there was a bright light. Black Canary and Music Meister stopped in their tracks covering their eyes. Light cleared.

"Dr. Fate." Black Canary said smiling.

"And The Justice League you know I never thought I'll be happy to them in my entire life." Music Meister said.

"I'm sorry to do this but I too notice something was wrong." Dr. Fate said.

"Fate explain this now." Batman said angry.

Dr. Fate explains everything to The Justice League. Black Canary explain The Legion Of Doom was here as well. Dr. Fate teleport everyone to the village. The village was in nearly destroyed by ice, giant plants, fire and people screaming to death and laughing to death. Fun Haus' robot toys were blowing up buildings.

"Where's Naruto? I can't see him." Black Canary said worried.

"What does Naruto look like Dinah?" Superman asked

"Blonde hair blue eyes he'll be wearing ninja gear with calfty for sound on his chest." Black Canary explain.

"I believe your son might be on that mountain top." Batman said.

"Naruto!" both Music Meister and Black Canary both said.

Naruto was tied up bruised and battered from fighting Hebi. Orochimaru step forward the time had come to summon Karume Kyuubi as summon interments were around them on the Hokage Mountain. Orochimaru started chanting the sercert words to bring fourth The Nine Tale Fox out of Naruto. Then an arrow hit the stroll holding the words to summon the breast.

"Who dares?" Orochimaru yells angrily.

"We dare you get away from Naruto right now you creep." Anko said her bow ready to fire another arrow.

Naruto closes friends were ready to fight Orochimaru and his new aliies and save Naruto from this summon retual. Vandal Savage wasn't happy with these meddling young teenage ninjas showing up. Then Wonder Woman flew into Vandel Savage.

"The Justice League here. Wotan!" Vandal Savage yelledf punching Wonder Woman.

"Dr. Fate is mine I, Wotan will destroy you." Wotan yelled firing a dark spell.

"Wotan I should've known you'll bought them here." Dr. Fate said firing a light spell.

Naruto looked up and saw Dr. Fate fight with Wotan.

Anko, Hana, Yugao, Kurenai and Kizashi looked confuse as they saw these strange people fight each other. Naruto open his eyes as he saw several people fighting each other with strange powers. Then he looked up and saw Orochimaru in front of him.

"Hebi, take care of these meddling brats." Orochimaru ordered angrily.

"Yes master." Hebi said attacking them.

"I don't need the secret words to summon Kurama." Orochimaru said as he grabs Naruto by the neck

"Kurama? But he was destroyed. Argh!" Naruto said confuse.

"Destroyed oh no boy sealed away in you." Orochimaru smirked as he continued the ritual.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Anko, Hana, Yugao, Kurenai and Kizashi dodge and counter attack Hebi, but she was too fast for them. Hebi more then was watching Naruto's fighting styles, but theirs as well. No matter what they did, punches, kicks, blocks and their weapons. They were countered by Hebi. A dark evil smirk appeared on her face as she powered up her chakra to give a final blow to all five young ninjas.

"Argh! You're the first to finally get a hit on me Dinah Queen." Hebi said fall back.

"Well, you didn't spy on me for my combat skills." Dinah said in her costume. "Sorry I'm late kids had to change my outfit and touch up my make-up."

"Well, that 'Canary Cry' of your's won't affect me thanks to Wotan's sound spell. Now let's begin shall we." Hebi smirked as she went into combat pose.

"Mrs. Queen!" Hana said worried.

"Go all five of you help Naruto make sure the Kyuubi isn't summoned. I'll take care of Hebi." Dinah said ready to fight.

The young ninja nodded as they looked at each other then jumped off to help Naruto. Music Meister ran towards the Hokage Mountain. Jiraiya should've got to Tsunade and the ninja guards by now where are they? Music Meister didn't have time to worry about that he had to get to his son. There was dark energy was surrounding both Naruto and Orochimaru.

"Argh! I hate you." said Scarecrow said after being roped up by Batman.

"Riddler and Joker said that to make today after I roped them up." Batman said with a smile.

"Batman! I need you to help me get up there Naruto is in danger and soon everyone here if that demon is release." Music Meister called.

Batman ran up next to Music Meister fired his bat grabbling hook up to the Hokage Mountain getting to the top. Batman passed it to Music Meister and told him to hold on. Both Batman and Music Meister went straight up. Naruto felt pain as if something pure evil was coming and it was coming through him. Anko, Hana, Yugao, Kurenai and Kizashi were almost at the Hokage Mountain.

"Get off my son now Orochimaru." Music Meister demanded angrily.

"You're too late Kurama is here now raise Kyuubi raise and conquer this world and the next. Hahahahahaha." Orochimaru laugh evilly.

A black portal was created and dark energy flowed out of the portal forming a shape. Finally it becomes the demon The Nine Tale Fox. Naruto fell forward unconscious from the ritual. Music Meister ran up to his son and picked up. Orochimaru didn't care he didn't need the boy now he had what he wanted Kurama The Kyuubi.

"Naruto woke up son. Tsunade! Jiraiya!" Music Meister said worried.

"Oh, no we're too late." Tsunade said as she finally return.

"The Kyuubi it's been summoned. Hey, who the guy in the bat suit?" Jiraiya said noticing The Kyuubi and Batman.

"I'm Batman can anyone tell me how to stop that thing." Batman said looking at the breast.

Kyuubi roared loudly making the land shake. Everyone saw the breast the villains smirked and the heroes jaws drop at the sight of The Kyuubi. Dinah's widen with terror as she saw the breast once more free at long last. Hebi took this stock to toss Dinah backwards and flew to her master's side.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't think they just reacted taking Music Meister and Batman away from the Kyuubi. They were taking cover at the archery school. Music Meister was holding Naruto in his arms trying to wake him. Black Canary had made her way to them. Her left arm broken from being tossed by Hebi.

"Tsunade is Naruto alright?" Black Canary asked her son's safety on her mind.

"Dinah, we don't know." Tsunade said running up to Black Canary. "You're hurt I need you to hold still."

"My son needs me." Black Canary said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Naruto come on wake up son." Music Meister said trying to wake Naruto. "Come on please. Naruto I can't lose you. Come on son your stronger than this."

"Scanner say his vials don't look good." Batman said using his medical scanners. "He is slowly dying and the village is being destroyed what is that thing?"

"A demon known as the nine tail fox." Jiraiya said. "There's no way to defend it but to steal it away in a host."

"There has to be another way. A weak point you haven't destroyed and we can't let Naruto die he'd only a boy." Music Meister said holding Naruto tight.

"Naruto no I need to get to him forget me Tsunade please." Black Canary said trying to break free from Tsunade. "Tsunade, Naruto needs me and medical attention more. Please, Tsunade."

"The village is lost we can't stay here we need to get everyone out of here." Jiraiya said grabbing things they need weapons and food.

"Sorry, but I am not giving up against that thing." Batman said leaving the school. "I attend to save this village and its people because it's what heroes do."

"Batman, wait I'm coming too." Black Canary said getting up.

"Not in your condition you have a broken arm and three broken ribs you can't go out there." Tsunade said holding Black Canary down.

"What was the enchantment? Maybe we can steal it up again? Maybe it can save Naruto's life?" Music Meister said getting up.

"Wait, you can't be serious. The Kyuubi is too dangerous you might die." Jiraiya said stocked.

"I don't care The Legion Of Doom tried to invade this world and Orochimaru tried to kill my son I'll steal in him and kill him and the demon myself." Music Meister said placing Naruto onto the duvet.

"OK, the enchantment is in the temple come with me. Tsunade take of them both but if we fail." Jiraiya said a serious look on his face.

"I know good luck to all of you." Tsunade said helping Black Canary to Naruto.

Batman, Jiraiya and Music Meister left the archery school as the Kyuubi laid waste to the village. Roaring as it attacked The Justice League. People screaming in terror as The Justice League tried to save their lives. Some of the members of The Justice League tried to stop The Legion Of Doom and the Kyuubi. Batman threw bombs at the breast trying to slow it down. The Kyuubi roared angrily as each bomb hit it. It took sight of Batman and attacks him.

"Batman!" Music Meister yelled.

"Forget me go! I'll be alright." Batman said throwing bombs and bat-o-rams at Kyuubi.

"The temple's library just around the corner here come on." Jiraiya called.

Music Meister turns around the corner ducking as more buildings around him were being destroyed. Batman dodges the nine tails of the demon fox. The Kyuubi grew angrier at Batman for attacking him with everything Batman got from his unitary belt. Naruto grew weaker as the Kyuubi grew stronger. His skin become pale as sweat covered his forehead. Black Canary watches her son fade away in her arms as Tsunade use all her chakra.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't think they just reacted taking Music Meister and Batman away from the Kyuubi. They were taking cover at the archery school. Music Meister was holding Naruto in his arms trying to wake him. Black Canary had made her way to them. Her left arm broken from being tossed by Hebi.

"Tsunade is Naruto alright?" Black Canary asked her son's safety on her mind.

"Dinah, we don't know." Tsunade said running up to Black Canary. "You're hurt I need you to hold still."

"My son needs me." Black Canary said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Naruto come on wake up son." Music Meister said trying to wake Naruto. "Come on please. Naruto I can't lose you. Come on son your stronger than this."

"Scanner say his vials don't look good." Batman said using his medical scanners. "He is slowly dying and the village is being destroyed what is that thing?"

"A demon known as the nine tail fox." Jiraiya said. "There's no way to defend it but to steal it away in a host."

"There has to be another way. A weak point you haven't destroyed and we can't let Naruto die he'd only a boy." Music Meister said holding Naruto tight.

"Naruto no I need to get to him forget me Tsunade please." Black Canary said trying to break free from Tsunade. "Tsunade, Naruto needs me and medical attention more. Please, Tsunade."

"The village is lost we can't stay here we need to get everyone out of here." Jiraiya said grabbing things they need weapons and food.

"Sorry, but I am not giving up against that thing." Batman said leaving the school. "I attend to save this village and its people because it's what heroes do."

"Batman, wait I'm coming too." Black Canary said getting up.

"Not in your condition you have a broken arm and three broken ribs you can't go out there." Tsunade said holding Black Canary down.

"What was the enchantment? Maybe we can steal it up again? Maybe it can save Naruto's life?" Music Meister said getting up.

"Wait, you can't be serious. The Kyuubi is too dangerous you might die." Jiraiya said stocked.

"I don't care The Legion Of Doom tried to invade this world and Orochimaru tried to kill my son I'll steal in him and kill him and the demon myself." Music Meister said placing Naruto onto the duvet.

"OK, the enchantment is in the temple come with me. Tsunade take of them both but if we fail." Jiraiya said a serious look on his face.

"I know good luck to all of you." Tsunade said helping Black Canary to Naruto.

Batman, Jiraiya and Music Meister left the archery school as the Kyuubi laid waste to the village. Roaring as it attacked The Justice League. People screaming in terror as The Justice League tried to save their lives. Some of the members of The Justice League tried to stop The Legion Of Doom and the Kyuubi. Batman threw bombs at the breast trying to slow it down. The Kyuubi roared angrily as each bomb hit it. It took sight of Batman and attacks him.

"Batman!" Music Meister yelled.

"Forget me go! I'll be alright." Batman said throwing bombs and bat-o-rams at Kyuubi.

"The temple's library just around the corner here come on." Jiraiya called.

Music Meister turns around the corner ducking as more buildings around him were being destroyed. Batman dodges the nine tails of the demon fox. The Kyuubi grew angrier at Batman for attacking him with everything Batman got from his unitary belt. Naruto grew weaker as the Kyuubi grew stronger. His skin become pale as sweat covered his forehead. Black Canary watches her son fade away in her arms as Tsunade use all her chakra.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Orochimaru saw the box that box held the strolls that will steal his great breast away. The most of the Legion Of Doom had been captured by the Justice League. Wotan was too busy fighting Dr. Fate one of them must give in by now. Sorcerers how annoying? Fools all of them losing so easily like that even Vandal Savage was too busy fighting Wonder Woman.

"Bah, fools all of them." Orochimaru said angrily. "Hebi, take care of them and destroy those strolls before they learn how to steal the Kyuubi."

"Yes, my master I will enjoy killing that old man." Hebi said jumping off the Kyuubi.

"Right, for this to work you need to be close to Orochimaru and the Kyuubi." Jiraiya said he read a stroll. "Which means we need to get on that monster without it noticing?"

"Try all you want because you won't when you're dead." Hebi said high kicking Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" Music Meister yelled.

"Go! I've got this brat." Jiraiya said striking Hebi with a charka fist.

Music Meister grab the strolls and the weapon hiding in his hakama kimono, and made a ran for it. The village was nearly gone and The Legion Of Doom was nearly captured. He saw chaos and that monster still destroying everything in sight. He needs to get behind the demon and use the enchantment to stop this breast, but how?

"Wait, Superman I need a left." Music Meister called.

"Hang on here I come and up we go and away." Superman said grabbing Music Meister by his arms.

"OK, we need to get behind the demon I just need to say the words before I land on its back."

"Right, never threw someone over nine tails before got to time this just right."

Superman flew away the back of the nine tail demon fox as Music Meister the words enchanting the short sword he was keeping safe. The short sword started to glow and Superman carefully threw Music Meister through the nine tails. One tail just missed Music Meister's face. Hebi was getting annoyed as Jiraiya just dodge each of her attacks.

"I don't understand I hit you once before this fight began. I will kill you old man." Hebi said angrily.

"I maybe old but I knew Orochimaru would send you to stop us stopping him and that monster. Argh!" Jiraiya said striking Hebi with a charka blast.

Jiraiya decide to end this fight and help Music Meister. Jiraiya created more charka and attacked Hebi as she counted. There was a big blast Orochimaru saw the blast. Aw well, he thought as a smirk appeared on his face. Hebi was a fine protégé. Orochimaru turn around and saw Music Meister landing on Kyuubi.

"Greetings Music Meister." Orochimaru said his smirk become more insane. "Come to play hero."

"Damn it I was hoping you wouldn't notice me coming." Music Meister said narrowing his eyes at Orochimaru.

Music Meister got the short sword out and went to put it through Kyuubi, but Orochimaru wasn't going to allow that as he attacked Music Meister. A smirk rolled across as blood started dripping from Music Meister's chest. The short sword was still raise up above. All he has to do is just bring in it down stealing the Kyuubi in Orochimaru striking them both killing them.

"Hahaha! Say hello to Oliver for me before go to hell." Orochimaru said with an evil laugh.

"Tell him yourself you bastard." Music Meister said bringing the short sword down.

The short sword went through Orochimaru then into Kyuubi as Music Meister put his full body weight onto Orochimaru. The breast roar as the enchantment started to work. Orochimaru felt the demon go into him as he was bleeding to death, but he wasn't going to let him live. Orochimaru strike Music Meister again in the chest hitting his heart. Blood spat out of Music Meister's mouth. This was it he was going to die as they both fell to their deaths.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Naruto slowly open his eyes as he felt his strength coming back to him. He looked up and saw his mother smile at him with tears of joy. He slowly got up still a little weak, but he saw the village was destroyed innocent lives lost to a monster that was in him.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled. "Tsunade, come on Ben hang in there. Tsunade, I need your help."

"Jiraiya, you're not hurt are you?" Tsunade asked.

"No, it's Ben. I think he dying." Jiraiya breathing deeply. "I just caught him in time, but he got strike twice in the chest."

"His heart." Tsunade said stocked to so much blood. "Ben stay with us. I need blankets and medical equipment. NOW!"

Jiraiya lay Music Meister on a blanket as Tsunade prepare herself for surgery. Naruto couldn't believe it he was seeing his birth father dying. Not again he can't lose another father. Tears running down his cheeks. Black Canary saw her son crying. This wasn't fair on Naruto. He lost one father losing another after only knowing him for short time.

"Naruto! He is ... He is alright?" Music Meister just got out.

"He fine thanks to you Ben." Jiraiya said noticing Naruto was fine. "We need a bucket of cold water. Dinah, what are you doing?"

"Helping, he not that man anymore I was wrong." Black Canary said wetting Music Meister's forehead with a cloth. "Naruto, get a bucket of water quickly your father needs our help."

"Dinah!" Music Meister said looking up as he place a hand on Black Canary's cheek. "I ... I still ... I still love you."

At his last words his fell back down and his eyes close shut. Black Canary's eyes widen with stock as she saw Music Meister life slowly disappear. She called out his name. She yelled Ben over and over before she yelled for Tsunade to hurry up. Darkness was around him. Was this hell? He thought nothing like the Bible describes when he was a boy.

"It not hell, but it the path to either heaven or hell." said a voice.

"Huh? What the... Who's there? The path to either heaven or hell." Music Meister said confuse. "I am dead or not? I don't understand. You?"

"Hi long time no see." Green Arrow smiled at Music Meister.

"So I am dead."

"Not exactly more like near death."

"I don't get it. My heart stopped beating and I'm losing too much blood. I'm dead and going to hell. Bet heaven is a great place. You deserve it like you deserve her."

"Yeah, I love Dinah so much just like you love her very much and she needs you. So does Naruto. That light there is to the path of the living. If you think you don't deserve her stay in the afterlife or be there for them."

Music Meister covered his eyes as he saw a bright light hearing everyone around him talking about his status about his breathing and his heart slowly beating away. He heard say dad over and over, but he heard someone else calling his name. It was her. Dinah was calling for him telling to stay with them he could hear her crying. Tears for him. Does she? Does she really care for him?

"Dinah, Naruto." Music Meister said holding a hand out.

Music Meister turn around to talk to Green Arrow, but was gone. Then what should he do go to hell where he belongs or go into the light and return to the land of the living? Ben! He heard her say his name again making him turn around to the light.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Music Meister opens his eyes there was a bright light and burrs everywhere. Sounds of people and noises around him. A shape pain in his chest. He was wearing a medical grown. Finally his vision was coming back. Then he saw two people talking about him and reading a medical chart. Their backs were to him. Light blonde hair and pure white hair.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade!" Music Meister said his voice weak.

"Ben! You're awake at last." Jiraiya said he was stocked and happy.

"Thank goodness we thought you'll never wake up." Tsunade said relief.

"What happen? I only remember darkness and a light." Music Meister asked confuse.

"We'll explain it to you slowly." Tsunade said Helping Music Meister to sit up.

Slowly everything was explained to him. Once the Kyuubi was sealed into Orochimaru and the sword killing them both. Orochimaru wasn't going down without taking Music Meister with him. He was near death as they try to save his life with heart surgery. If it wasn't for Dr. Fate bringing an heart donor with matching blood type to his, he would have died there and then.

"You were out for three days." Jiraiya said. "And don't worry about The Legion Of Doom. The Justice League took care of them."

"So I'm guessing they're gone now." Music Meister said his voice stronger.

"Once they took The Legion Of Doom back to their world." Tsunade said as she uses her charka on Music Meister's chest. "With more charka treatments your body won't reject your new heart."

"Still some of the members of The Justice League come back and started to help rebuild the village. Starting with this hospital first." Jiraiya continued.

"So, Naruto is helping with the rebuilding?" Music Meister asked.

"Yeah, but he been worried about you. Been visiting everyday checking on you." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"But Dinah hasn't." Music Meister said a sad look on his face.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at him then at each other. They didn't know what to say to him? They and the whole of the village that survive were grateful for him stopping Orochimaru and the Kyuubi even it meant losing his own life. Music Meister thought back to those words he heard her say; Ben, please don't die. Stay with us please don't go. He heard her say those words when he was near death. Please Ben, come back to me. Was it his imaginations or false hope she even cares about him?

"Dad, you're wake." Naruto said a smile on his face.

"Naruto! Ouch!" Music Meister said as Naruto hugged him.

"Naruto, careful his stitches." Tsunade said grabbing a first aid box.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just happy to see you're wake and OK." Naruto said wipping away tears.

Music Meister smiled at his son. Maybe the crying he heard while near death was his said worried and afraid to him. So maybe it was false hope that Dinah cared for him and those words were his imagination, but deep down he was hoping and thought maybe he had a chance to deserve her love.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Dinah was helping rebuilding the schools with one of her arms still broken, but she was able to move it thanks to Tsunade Charka treatments her arm was on its way to recovering and so was she. Or so she thought? Dinah started remember Tsunade said to her. Dinah, there's no mistake even Batman's testes chirm my testes, but it's your choice. For the past three days those words haven't stop haunting her mind. She can't believe it, but what should she do? She asked Tsunade and Batman to not say anything to anyone not even to him. Him? Oh, Zeus she thought. What am I going to do? The Archery School was finish being rebuilt the way it was, but as she entered the room they took covered that night. Naruto was in his arms the look of worry.

"Oh, Zeus helps me." Dinah said out loud.

"Didn't know Diana's ways rubbed off you." said a deep voice. "How are you doing?"

"Batman, I'm fine still thinking about it." Dinah said feeling sick.

"Dinah, you can call me Bruce there are no villains here." Batman said.

"Expect one."

"He not a villain anymore even Tsunade and Jiraiya can see that. You have to see him and either chooses."

"Oliver and I wanted, I mean even when Naruto was only little we tried so hard and during the war."

"You admitted yourself he changes and Jiraiya told me he said Ben still loves you."

"Bruce, how can I tell a man who loves me I don't and ..."

"Do you Dinah? Do you don't love him? Go to him and see then tell me you don't then I won't ask you anymore."

Dinah turn around there in view was the court yard where she saw a new statue of her late husband being set up. She remembers that outfit so well. She felt she betray him when she a few days ago push herself on Music Meister, but she felt something different about him when their eyes locked. To her it was a mistake, but maybe she was wrong. She turns around to talk to Batman, but once again The Dark Knight was gone. Haven't change one bit, but what she heard he had settle down with a lovely thief we known better as Catwoman.

"Oh, Ollie I feel like I failed you as a loyal wife." Dinah said walking up to the statue.

"What made you think that, Dinah?" Tsunade said her arms crossed. "All because you thought sleeping with another man even though you're a widow. He awake Dinah."

"Tsunade, its different yes I am a widow, but my heart belongs to Oliver not to him."

"Well, I like to know are going to choose? Naruto wants him to stay and you said during the whole surgery."

"I know what I said, Tsunade? Please, just let me think about it more I just don't know what I should do? Ollie, help me."

Tsunade sign deeply seeing Dinah leaning on the new statue of Green Arrow. Tsunade was checking on Dinah. She was like a daughter to her and like a mother was worried. Telling her was a challenge because she wanted children with Ollie, but the war before all this didn't help them and now after that day. Another child in her womb and it was his not Green Arrow's like Dinah wanted, but she made a promise to not tell anyone or Tsunade hope Dinah makes the right decision.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

One month later the village was rebuilt in no time thanks to the help of The Justice League. Everyone were pound of themselves for a work well done. Tsunade's charka treatment to Music Meister's new heart really helped him recover faster letting him help with the rebuilding.

"She didn't visit not once?" Batman said annoyed.

"Not once Batman. I know you said I call you Bruce, but right now we haven't got through to her." Tsunade said annoyed herself.

"What can we do? Today Ben taking Naruto out to restart his lessons. Thanks for telling me by the way." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"Oh, stop acting like a big baby. We made a promise but Jiraiya maybe before Ben leaves which is soon we can try to talk to Dinah." Tsunade said looking through the window.

Tsunade's face saddens as her thoughts worried about Dinah. Naruto was finally gone with his father to the lessons. At least, Dinah thought as she ran towards the bathroom green in the face. She wasn't sure how long she keep this up everyday holding it down until Naruto left for his singing lessons then school.

"Hang on ill your mother been ill for how long?" Music Meister asked while passing the gates out of the village.

"A few weeks now she'd been hiding it from me maybe trying to not to make me worry about her or something she does that." Naruto said having no idea.

"Right, wait only in the morning?"

"Yeah, the rest of the day fine. Why?"

"Naruto, do they teach you about babies in school?"

"Er, yeah dah why?"

"I think we need to have a father son talk pretty soon."

Naruto didn't understand what his father was talking about about, but then again he did fell asleep during some of his lssons that didn't have anything to do with combat or anything he would think could be handy in battle. Right, now he was happy his father was alive and safe and better. Music Meister thoughts were everywhere as he tought Naruto high notes and low notes his mind ketp thinking to what Naruto told him. Oh, god it just come to him.

"OK, Naruto just singing at your highest let's see how high you can go until your 'Ninja Cry' as you call it actives." Music Meister said still focus on the lesson and his thoughts

"OK, why?" Naruto said asking a question.

"Because it happen when I met your mum and as we sang high at her highest her 'Canary Cry' actived. I want to see if it happens with you. Now come on from the top."

"Oh, OK I can control my 'Ninja Cry' you know."

"So can your mother with her 'Canary Cry' didn't stop it achieving when she sang higher. Now from the top please."

"OK, I'm singing I'm singing."

Naruto took a deep breath and started to singing in A minor getting higher as he went. Music Meister listen until Naruto got higher at the same point Black Canary's 'Canary Cry' actives and on cue Naruto's 'Ninja Cry' active. Music Meister covered his ears with both powers Naruto could destroy and control his villages enemies like they were ants,.

"OK, that was great." Music Meister said moving his hands away. "Let's move on to low notes in D minor."

"Right, in D minor. Er, what's that again?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Music Meister covers his eyes. You got to be kidding me he thought. Naruto must have fallen asleep in his other classes. He took a deep breath and started to explain what a D minor was? Using his hand to guild Naruto through the exercise. Then it come to him about the illness Dinah was suffering, it was morning sickness.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Lessons were over for the day tomorrow will be musical beats, first he need to talk to Dinah. Naruto wasn't sure about letting his father into the house without his mother's permission, but Music Meister wanted to talk to her and he knew she wasn't going to talk him even now.

"Mum, I'm home." Naruto called.

"Oh, hi hun dinner will ready in an hour making your favorite." Dinah called back.

"Great mum I'll be upstairs." Naruto said then whispered. "OK, she'd in the kitchen. Dad, what do want to talk to her about?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow now upstairs." Music Meister whispered.

"Naruto, sweet heart you want a drink ...?" Dinah said then turn around her face dropped.

There in the door way was Music Meister standing there looking at her. She turn around thinking maybe if she didn't see him, he wasn't there and go away. Music Meister took a deep breath and move forward towards her. Her back was to him and he wanted to talk to her face to face.

"I'm not going away Dinah." he said.

"Oh, Zesus please help." Dinah said leaning on the sink.

"Dinah, please I know you're pregnant. Naruto notice you being sick in the morning."

"I thought I could hide it and tell him by the time you left."

"You can't raise a child by yourself I know you got friends, but I refuse to left out of this child's life. I've already missed the days of Naruto's I'm not missing a thing with this one.

"We did fine without you and we'll do fine without you."

"For god sake woman look at me I want to be there for you, Naruto and the baby."

"We don't need you please go now."

"No, I'm going to leave I love you."

"No, stop I ..."

Dinah turns around and looked at Music Meister straight in the eye. Those blue eyes she saw that day and once again they locked. Dinah started remembering what Batman said to her; Do you Dinah? Do you don't love him? Go to him and see then tell me you don't then I won't ask you anymore. Oh, Zerus please this can't be happening she thought, but her heart was beating fast and she remembers how she felt scared of losing someone, but why him why now.

"Dinah, please I will be good to you and to Naruto and the baby please let me be there for all of you?" Music Meister said begging.

"Please, stop I ... I can't my heart belongs to Green Arrow." Dinah said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fine, I only asked you tell him or her about me. I'll go now. Good-night Dinah."

Music Meister left the house tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it his heart was breaking yes it was a new heart, but his feelings for her were true no matter what heart beats in his chest. Naruto watch his father walk back to Tsunade's he heard every word and it wasn't fair to either of them. He knows his father would look after them. This can't go on.

"You found out I'm sorry Ben I wanted to tell you." Tsunade said sitting at the table.

"So, she chooses to keep the baby and keep you out of his or her's life." Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"She made it clear she doesn't want me." Music Meister said still crying.

"I refuse to believe that." A deep voice said.

"You sure he not a ninja himself Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

Once again The Dark Knight left without a word into the night and made his way to Dinah's house. Dinah was wiping her eyes with tissue she was upset. Batman saw Naruto in his read looking low. Perfect even the boy knows the truth about the pregnancy.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Music Meister opens his eyes there was a bright light and burrs everywhere. Sounds of people and noises around him. A shape pain in his chest. He was wearing a medical grown. Finally his vision was coming back. Then he saw two people talking about him and reading a medical chart. Their backs were to him. Light blonde hair and pure white hair.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade!" Music Meister said his voice weak.

"Ben! You're awake at last." Jiraiya said he was stocked and happy.

"Thank goodness we thought you'll never wake up." Tsunade said relief.

"What happen? I only remember darkness and a light." Music Meister asked confuse.

"We'll explain it to you slowly." Tsunade said Helping Music Meister to sit up.

Slowly everything was explained to him. Once the Kyuubi was sealed into Orochimaru and the sword killing them both. Orochimaru wasn't going down without taking Music Meister with him. He was near death as they try to save his life with heart surgery. If it wasn't for Dr. Fate bringing an heart donor with matching blood type to his, he would have died there and then.

"You were out for three days." Jiraiya said. "And don't worry about The Legion Of Doom. The Justice League took care of them."

"So I'm guessing they're gone now." Music Meister said his voice stronger.

"Once they took The Legion Of Doom back to their world." Tsunade said as she uses her charka on Music Meister's chest. "With more charka treatments your body won't reject your new heart."

"Still some of the members of The Justice League come back and started to help rebuild the village. Starting with this hospital first." Jiraiya continued.

"So, Naruto is helping with the rebuilding?" Music Meister asked.

"Yeah, but he been worried about you. Been visiting everyday checking on you." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"But Dinah hasn't." Music Meister said a sad look on his face.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at him then at each other. They didn't know what to say to him? They and the whole of the village that survive were grateful for him stopping Orochimaru and the Kyuubi even it meant losing his own life. Music Meister thought back to those words he heard her say; Ben, please don't die. Stay with us please don't go. He heard her say those words when he was near death. Please Ben, come back to me. Was it his imaginations or false hope she even cares about him?

"Dad, you're wake." Naruto said a smile on his face.

"Naruto! Ouch!" Music Meister said as Naruto hugged him.

"Naruto, careful his stitches." Tsunade said grabbing a first aid box.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just happy to see you're wake and OK." Naruto said wipping away tears.

Music Meister smiled at his son. Maybe the crying he heard while near death was his said worried and afraid to him. So maybe it was false hope that Dinah cared for him and those words were his imagination, but deep down he was hoping and thought maybe he had a chance to deserve her love.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

With his bag packed he left the village heading towards the out shirks of the village. The villagers said good-bye thanking him for saving their lives. Huh? in this world I'm respected he thought, but in his world he had no respect or family. Naruto kept up a strong face a shield to cover his sadness of saying good-bye to his birth father.

"Hey, come on once you're a little older you can visit and I will write." Music Meister said ruffling up Naruto's hair. "Come on where's that goofy smile of your's. No more tears."

"I'm guessing Dr. Fate will deliver the letters?" Naruto said smiling a little.

"We can ask. Just remember the higher note the stronger the hypnotic waves get and your 'Ninja Cry' actives."

"And the lower the note the weaker the hypnotic waves become I know. I'm going to miss you dad."

An dark figure narrowed her eyes at the sight of the two of them the father and the son. An angry frown appears on teeth. Her fists clinch in anger. Revenge will be her's and revenge for her lose right eye to the bastard Jiraiya.

"Dinah Lance Queen you die first. Hehehehehe!" Hebi said quietly to herself.

Dinah was heading to her check up to Tsunade's new medical clinic. The morning sickness had calm down now. It wasn't so bad as it was when she was expecting Naruto. Oliver's DNA was lost years ago so this little one won't have his archery skills. She wandered what kind of hair colour this baby will have it didn't matter. Boy or girl she was going to love and care for them.

"Dinah, it's good to see you." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Good morning Tsunade you look well yourself." Dinah said greeting her friend.

"He's going today."

"Tsunade I know please not today it's done. I know wants to visit him, but after the final exam then he can."

Tsunade sign sadly and shook her head. Deep down Dinah was lying to herself on how she really felt about him. Tsunade started Dinah's checkup. Everything was fine her blood pleasure was normal and she took some blood required for any pregnancy checkup.

BOOM!

The whole room was filling up with smoke and Tsunade could just make out the dark figure's outline. She then finally made out who it was as she saw their hands lit up with charka enegry ready to attack both her and Dinah. Tsunade took arms ready to fight.

"Dinah, run." Tsunade said serouse and scared.

"Tsunade, who is it?"" Dinah said coughing a little from the smoke.

"Dinah, please just run."

"Tsunade?"

"RUN! ARGH!"

"Very well Tsunade you die first. ARGH!" Hebi said going into battle.

Dinah's eyes widen in stock she couldn't believe it Hebi had survive, but she wasn't going to run she was going to help her friend. Dinah launch a 'Canary Cry' at Hebi. Hebi got sent straight into the wall from the 'Canary Cry' being buried by the wall falling onto her. Dinah smiled thinking she still got it after all these years, but her face dropped as she saw Hebi blast her way out of the rubble very pissed off as she went for Dinah.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Naruto and Music Meister hard the explosion coming from the clinic. Fearing the worse they both ran the way down to praying nothing bad happen. They were joined by Jiraiya and by Anko who also heard the explosion. As they made to the clinic it was in pieces the main wall was destroyed half the ceilings was on the ground in rubble. The medical staff was attending to hurt people and some were digging for survivors.

"Tsunade! Dinah!" Jiraiya said running up the rubble.

"Mum, no!" Naruto said doing the same.

"Oh, dear God." Music Meister said as he started digging he felt a sharp pain in his chest it was his heart. "Please, Dinah be alright you and the baby please."

"Tsunade! I found Tsunade." Anko called. "I need help she'd hurt pretty bad."

"Dinah! Find ... Dinah quickly." Tsunade said just barely. "Hebi ... Is still ... Alive and ... Wants revenge. Starting ... With Dinah."

"Oh, God! Ben, wait you don't know where she is?" Jiraiya called.

Music Meister just ignored Jiraiya as he started running throughout the village looking anywhere he could think she would go. He mind was focus on finding Dinah before Hebi. To find her protect her and the baby. Oh, God he thought the baby their child. If that little bitch hurt them. Music Meister sped up in his search as he ran throughout the village.

"Come out come out whenever you are Dinah." Hebi said an evil tone.

"Oh, Zeus help I can't fight I risk my baby's life." Dinah whispered.

She was hiding and it seems she hadn't shaken off Hebi at least she got her down into abandon part of the village so one else got hurt. Dinah was worried about Tsunade why didn't she run like Tsunade asked her to do? She had to play hero she missed the good old days of The Justice League. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Ooh, my revenge for my master's death will be sweet." Hebi went on. "After I'm through with you. I'm going to have your son then that father of his. I'm going to make him watch as I kill your son. After all revenge is a dish best service cold. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You know in my world there is a place for sum like you. Arkham Asylum that's where you belong." said Music Meister his heart pounding.

"Well, well looks like everyone wants to skip the list before Dinah." Hebi said smirking evilly at Music Meister. "Come to save your love. Oh, wait she doesn't love you does she. Oh, did that remark hurt. Hahahahahahaha!"

Music Meister felt a sharp pain in chest. It was his heart again and he knew it as he places a hand on his chest. His heart was pounding and yet the pain was great, but he didn't care all he cared about was stopping Hebi from hurting Dinah and the baby. Hebi continue to laugh insanely.

"You'll fix perfectly in Arkham Asylum you're crazy and insane enough for that place." Music Meister said through the pain. "I don't care about the pain in my chest, but I won't let you hurt my family ever."

"But she doesn't want you does she. Why save someone who doesn't love you?"

"Because I hurt her a long time ago I my full sentence even though I think I deserve more for what I did?" Music Meister growing angrier. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for what I did to her? I rerated everything I've done wrong in my whole life. This pain I feel now isn't enough I deserve more pain, but I won't let you hurt my family."

"Then it's pain you want its pain you'll get."

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

This was it and maybe this time he might not live, but he wasn't going to let this girl hurt the only family he has left. Dinah couldn't believe what she just heard? He hates himself for that night. He punish himself did the full 15 years sentence for that day. She didn't know that all those years he was regretting hurting her and his acts of crime. She had to help him. It's been awhile since he was in a fist fight, but he had to stop Hebi from hurting Dinah and the baby.

"Die!" Hebi said smirking as she threw a punch at Music Meister until she got hit from an sonic scream. "Argh! You there you are."

"Dinah! No!" Music Meister said stocked.

"Get away from him bitch or I'll launch another 'Canary Cry' again." Dinah said showing her teeth.

"Aww well I'll kill you two then the boy." Hebi said going for Dinah.

"NO!" Music Meister yelled grabbing Hebi's battle kimono. "I won't let you hurt her."

Hebi grew angry of Music Meister interfering, but this was time he wasn't going to interfere anymore. She did a kick and punch fury attack on Music Meister using her charka in put more power in all her attacks. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He called out for Dinah.

"Dinah, please run. Argh!" Music Meister said as Hebi's last strike set him flying into some boxes he held out a hand before passing out. "Dinah!"

"Oh, Dinah you're ... Argh!" Hebi said but fell to her knees in pain. "That blasted 'Canary Cry'. She'd gone no matter. I can kill you."

Hebi walked up to Music Meister and took him by the throat lifting him up like he was nothing. Squeezing the air out of wind pipes. Music Meister was battered and burse, but thoughts knowing he tried to protect her ran throughout his head. WACK! Hebi went down releasing Music Meister from her grip. He took a deep breath of air then looked up. Dinah, she didn't ran. Instead she got metal pipe. Knocking out Hebi.

"Are you OK?" Dinah asked going to her knees.

"Just some broken bones and argh a sharp pain, but I'm fine knowing you're OK." Music Meister said trying to get up.

"You were so brave doing that for me and for ... I was wrong."

"Dinah?"

"I've been lying to myself hoping it will go away, but truth is I do love you. I don't love The Music Meister I love Benjamin Patrick McNote."

Music Meister smiled as he felt her lips on his. He held her close and tight not wanting to let go. His heart no longer hurting as it filled up with warmth and joy. She loves him not as The Music Meister but as himself something he shouldn't done a long time ago. Jiraiya had found them both and he smiled as he saw the two together. Hebi was tied up and because she wanted revenge on Jiraiya and the others she was sent to Arkham in the other world.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Musical Maelstrom**

**Hello, everyone as you know FF's Nightmare originally wrote the story as asked my help to write it, but due file mixed up FF's Nightmare has asked me to fully take over. So let's get a few things out of the way. I, EricaDC-ComicsQueen and FF's Nightmare DO NOT OWN ANYTHING with Naruto or DC Comics. Please enjoy mine and FF's Nightmare's hard work.**

Five years later. My name is Naruto Ollie Queen-McNote about five years ago I met my real birth father and learn he was a great criminal master mind The Music Meister and he knocked my mum up. Making her leave her world and come into this world. Now he changes from a villain to the newest hero in my village when he nearly died taking on The Kyuubi. My mum fell in love with him as Benjamin Patrick McNote. They got married when mum was only six months pregnant. They hyphen their surnames together and mum gave birth to a little girl. They name her Musa she got dad's hair colour.

"Daddy!" said Musa running up to Music Meister.

"Hey, how is my little princess and beautiful queen?" Music Meister said picking up Musa and kissing Dinah.

"We're fine you forgot your lunch." Dinah said giving a kiss back and his lunch.

"Thanks, sweet heart." Music Meister said smiling as he took the lunch box.

"I help make it." Musa said sweetly.

"You did. Wow, daddy going to enjoy lunch with double the joy." Music Meister said hugging Musa.

Oh, yeah dad had open up a music shop where he sells musical instruments, repairs them and teaches people how to play them. Now you're wondering about me. I passed my final exam and when I turn 18 years old I took over the Archery school like mum hoped. I even have been teaching my little sister how to use a bow and arrow. I want to make sure she can take care of herself. Sure we both inherit mum's and dad's powers, but we do need to learn how to defend ourselves.

"Hi, honey how are the classes going?" Anko said but older.

"Great. How are you feeling?" Naruto said kissing Anko on the lips.

Oh, yeah I forgot to mention me and Anko got married and are going to have a baby of our own. Yeah life in the Konoha Village was great now. I've got my parents happy together, my little sister and a family of my own. Life is great. A figure with blue and gold outfit watches the happy family. A dark figure was standing next to the other figure. Both watch and can see they were doing alright. The Music Shop business was doing great and the couples were very happy together. Batman and Dr. Fate smile at each other.

"Well, I have to admit Fate. Ben has made himself a good life here with his family." Batman said.

"Yes, he has you know I never thought he become a hero and nearly die for his family." Dr. Fate said.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Jiraiya asked smiling. "Go down there and say hello not spy on them. You have no idea how excited Ben and Dinah are of becoming grandparents."

Jiraiya jump down into the village and made his way to The Music Shop to see Ben, Dinah and Musa. He smiles as he heard a flute being played. Ah, little Musa was playing again Jiraiya thought to himself as he walked into The Music Shop.

"Hey, where is that sweetie pie?" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Afternoon, Jiraiya. She getting better with her lesson isn't ya princess." Music Meister said smiling.

"Uncle Jiraiya, I can play the flute even better now." Musa said waving her flute.

"You spoil her you know Jiraiya." Dinah said smiling.

"Hey, I can't resist this cute little face. Guess who's here?" Jiraiya said smiling.

Musa was setting on the counter lunch time was always quiet in the shop and good company was always welcome there anytime the shop was open. Jiraiya smile as he picked up Musa and gave her a big hug. With their cover blown Batman and Dr. Fate come into The Music Shop. Greeted with smiles from Dinah, Ben and little Musa.

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome as you notice I did some editing and I hope you like it. As I and FF's Nightmare worked very hard on it.**


End file.
